Breaking Free
by Conz.bLack
Summary: Lily y James parecían ser de mundo opuestos, luego de la coincidencia que se llevan en un hotel mágico londinense la noche de año nuevo, nacerá una amistad que con el tiempo y sus pasiones secretas puede que nazca algo que nunca podrán imaginar. Reviews!
1. Una velada inovidable

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de éste fic son propiedad de J.K Rowling a excepción de connie que es creación mía y por ello tiene un poco de mí, yo sólo desgasto mis neuronas escribiendo éste fanfic .

" " : _Entre comillas, son los pensamientos de los personajes._ - - : _Dialogo._

**Breaking Free **

_Capítulo 1: "Una velada inolvidable"._

James Potter subía resoplando enfadado a su habitación. Había acordado reunirse con Sirius y Remus en un bar de Londres, para celebrar en nuevo año que llegaba. Disfrutaba del ante penúltimo día de vacaciones, luego volvería Hogwarts, donde terminaría su séptimo y último año.

Pero sus padres le arruinaron sus planes, tendría que ir a pasar el año nuevo en un evento que se realizaría en un hotel al que asistían magos y brujas, y sus padres estaban invitados y por ello James tendría que ir, a su pesar.

Llegó a su habitación, se cambio de ropa a algo más para la ocasión, no formal pues no era su estilo. Trató de peinarse, pero su pelo negro rebelde quedo igual de desordenado, suspiró, no hay nada que hacer.

Bajó los primeros peldaños, pero volvió a subir la escalera. Entró a su cuarto y tomó la snitch que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

"Será de ayuda, contra el aburrimiento" – Pensó.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se encontró con sus padres esperándolo en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Nos vamos, hijo? – preguntó la señora Potter.

- Claro. – James abrió la puerta para que su madre pasara, salió su padre y James cerró la puerta tras él e introdujo la snitch en su bolsillo. Alcanzó a sus padres y se subió al auto, su padre encendió el motor y se marcharon hacia el hotel.

- Lily querida ¿Estás segura que no quieres pasar el año nuevo aquí? – Preguntó esperanzada la señora Evans.

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor, estaba en la salita de su casa, en la mesa se encontraba su padre sonriéndole, Petunia sonriendo falsamente y su regordete novio hacia una mueca que quizás era una sonrisa. Luego miró a su madre.

- Si, mamá estoy segura, es la única oportunidad que tengo de pasar un año nuevo con mis amigas y bueno tu sabes, con mi gente. – afirmó sonriéndole a su madre. – Te llamaré, no te preocupes.

- Bueno cariño, que lo pases fantástico, vamos que vas a llegar tarde, y esa no es la idea ¿Nos es así?

- Sí mami, adiós papá…- suspiró – Adiós Petunia, Vernon.

Y como era de suponer ambos murmuraron algo que se podría interpretar como una adiós. Su padre se levantó y la abrazó calurosamente.

- Cuídate, te quiero – El señor Evans la besó en la mejilla.

- Yo también papi – Lily era la regalona de su padre. Tomó su bolso de mano y salió de la casa.

Constanza su compañera de casa en Hogwarts y su mejor amiga, la esperaba en un coche negro muy elegante, pues su familia tenía mucho dinero, era una familia de sangre pura pero aún así los padres de Connie no tenían problema con los Muggles ni mucho menos con los Mestizos o Sangre sucia.

Connie se bajó del auto y recibió a su amiga entusiasta.

- ¡Será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas! – Connie llevaba un vestido color negro hasta un poco más abajo de la rodillas, strapless, con una abertura en la espalda, que la dejaba al descubierto que la hacía ver muy sensual, un calzado negro con un tacón bien alto pero no exagerado, su pelo castaño claro lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y tenia puesto unos argollas de plata y un collar que le hacia juego.

Lily en cambio llevaba un vestido color crema con un escote en V que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los talones, tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha, que la dejaba ver, un toque muy sensual, un calzado de tacón de aguja, pero no muy alto del mismo color del vestido, traía puesto unos aros de diamante y un cadenita fina de plata de donde colgaba un medallita de plata, que en el centro tenía una brillante pequeño, llevaba el pelo suelto pero con unos mechones ondulados por encima, se veía realmente divina.

- Te ves bellísima Connie – dijo Lily tomándola de la mano y dándole una vuelta.

- Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás, te ves fantástica Lily. Dejarás a varios loquitos – Ambas comenzaron a reír.

- Pues con uno me basta y sobra – y siguieron riendo.

- Ya vamos, estoy ansiosa, mis padres ya están allá.

Las dos amigas se subieron al auto; Connie subió la radio a todo volumen y partieron al hotel cinco estrellas llamado "Shacklebolts".

Los Potter llegaban al hotel. El señor Potter estacionó el vehículo en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, subieron una escalerilla y se encontraron en el vestíbulo del hotel, donde había una elagante recepción. Una mujer joven y delgada vestía el uniforme del hotel, una blusa blanca con una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta color negro, donde tenía una plaquita que decía Hannah Jonhson y salía el logo del hotel que era una "S" con una corona y dos plumas al costado.

- Buenas noches, señores, me dan su apellido si no es mucha la molestia – dijo amablemente acompañado de una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, somos la familia Potter.

- Señores Potter su mesa es la número 14 – sonrió – Que pasen una excelente noche y de ante mano un feliz año nuevo.

El señor, la señora y James Potter entraron por unas grandes puertas de vidrio y se encontraron en un comedor con grandes ventanales con cortinas de color blanco que daban a un gigante jardín con pinos y una hermosa laguna, habían cientos de mesas numeradas acompañadas con el apellido de la respectiva familia que tendría lugar ahí. La familia potter se dirigió a la mesa correspondiente y tomaron asiento, el lugar no estaba lleno pero sí había mucha gente, se calculaba que en una media hora más el hotel estaría repleto.

Los potter estaban conversando animadamente cuando James tomó un folleto del hotel que se encontraba sobre la mesa que daba a conocer los diversos lugares y actividades que tenía el lugar y también las actividades especiales que se realizarían aquella noche de año nuevo.

- Vaya…si que hay muchas cosas en éste lugar. – exclamó el chico sorprendido.

- Como crees si éste hotel es espectacular, yo vine un día con mi amiga Lucy y fuimos al spa y al sauna, es increíble. - Comentó.

- Sí querida, como digas.

James y su padre se miraron divertidos, luego James siguió observando el folleto, para ver si a algo valía la pena asistir.

- Van a hacer un karaoke de 'jóvenes' - recalcó la palabra jóvenes para que su madre y su padre se quedaran donde estaban.- A las 10:30, creo que iré a ver si hay alguna chica guapa.

- Me parece hijo – Opinó el señor Potter guiñándole un ojo a su hijo, pues mal que mal él cuando joven era igual a el, a alguien le había heredado el gusto obsesionado por las chicas.

- Hombres…- dijo con voz cansina.

- ¡Wow!

- ¿Qué ocurre hijo?

- ¡Hay un campo de Quidditch subterráneo que está encantado para que tenga el ambiente apropiado! – expresó asombrado.

- No me digas… - susurró el señor Potter que era igual se aficionado al Quidditch que su hijo.

- Querida…

- Sí, si pueden ir a verlo, yo iré a conversar con los Prewet que acaban de llegar.

James y su padre se miraron con complicidad y se fueron al campo de Quidditch subterráneo, a ver que tan fantástico era.

- Llegamos Lily – dijo Connie, se distinguía un brillo especial es los ojos de ella.

- Sí, si subamos – ambas estaban igual de ansiosas.

Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron en el vestíbulo del hotel y con la chica que recibía a las personas que asistían.

- Buenas noches, me dicen su apellido, señoritas – saludó amablemente.

- Buenas noches, somos Lily Evans y Constanza McCartney, venimos por la familia McCartney, mis padres ya están aquí.

La chica hechó un vistazo a la lista de invitados del hotel.

- Claro... adelante, su mesa es la número 17, disfruten la noche y de ante mano les deseo un Feliz año nuevo… - sonrió.

Las chicas entraron al comedor y ambas quedaron fascinadas con la decoración y toda la gente que se encontraba en el gigante y por sobre todo elegante comedor, se dirigieron a la mesa indicada y saludaron a los señores McCartney y el hermano de Connie.

- Hola, mamá, Hola Papi – dijo Connie empalagosa.

- Hola cariño.

- Buenas noches Lily, hace tiempo que no te veíamos estás preciosa.

- Buenas noches señora, gracias – contestó sonriendo un poco incómoda, esas situaciones no eran de su agrado.- Hola, señor McCartney.

- Hola, Lily – saludó el padre de Connie amablemente.

- Hermanito ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, Connie ¿y tú?

- Súper. Lily él es mi hermano Jackie – anunció la castaña molestando a su hermano.

- Mi nombre es Jack, creo que nos hemos topado en Hogwarts ¿No?

- Pues creo que sí. Soy Lily, Lily Evans mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío, estás muy linda – dijo seductoramente.

- Eh…pues gracias. – respondió avergonzada.

- Lo siento hermanito pero me la llevo. – Tomó a Lily del brazo – Nos vemos luego..adiós

Ambas se fueron, no sabían a donde todavía, sólo querían alejarse para conocer el lugar y por supuesto a chicos guapos.

- Lo siento Lily, mi hermano rompió con su novia y anda coqueteando con cada chica que se le cruza... ¡Mira, hay un karaoke¿Vamos?

- Claro ¡Qué entretenido! – exclamó Lily entusiasta.

- Verdad que esa es tu pasión oculta. – comentó riendo.

- No molestes - le espetó.

Las chicas fueron al lugar en donde se daría acabo al karaoke. Era un sala inmensa, ésta estaba decorada para jóvenes. Había luces de colores por todos lados, una pista de baile, donde magos y brujas bailaban animadamente y la música sonaba fuertemente. Lily y Connie quedaron encantadas, ambas comenzaron a bailar al igual que todos los presentes. De pronto un chico joven, de unos veinte años, se paró en una plataforma que había delante del salón y con la varita conjuro una especie de micrófonos mágicos que se sostenían en el aire por medio de un encantamiento. El chico por un portavoz que tenía comenzó a hablarle a los invitados.

- ¡Buenas Noches! A todos los presentes, dentro de unos cinco minutos, comenzará el karaoke, donde ¡Podrán cantar toda la noche! – exclamó el joven y todas los invitados empezaron a vitorear.

La música siguió sonando y pasados unos cinco minutos se comenzó a bajar y el chico apareció de nuevo en la plataforma.

James y su padre estaban fascinados en el campo de Quidditch mágico, a un costado habían dos escobas (que se aparecían de acuerdo a las personas que entraban al campo) y las pelotas de juego correspondientes. James sacó su snitch del bolsillo y la dejó volar en el aire. Montó una escoba y comenzó a perseguirla haciendo diversas maniobras como el "Amago de Wronski". Su padre estaba impresionado por los dotes para el Quidditch de su hijo y lo aplaudía aconsejándolo también montado en la otra escoba.

Luego de una media hora más tarde ambos bajaron de las escobas y comenzáron a charlar.

- Podrías ser un espectacular buscador profesional, James…

- Sí, lo sé – respondió James sonriendo, mirando el techo.

- Te lo digo de verdad ¿Nunca te has planteado se un jugador profesional? – preguntó el señor Potter serio e impaciente.

Dejaron las escobas donde se habían aparecido, James volvió a guardar la snitch en su bolsillo y salieron del campo de Quidditch y se dirigieron al comedor.

- Pues…profesional err, sería genial ahora que lo pienso. – Dijo James – Te imaginas sería famoso, y todas las chicas se volverían locas por mí.

- Ayy, James sólo tienes que ir a las practicas y ponerle muchas ganas, estaría muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

James solo asintió y siguió pensando en aquello, se imaginaba a él en las ligas de Quidditch jugando por Inglaterra, sería algo fabuloso, todos gritando cuando atrapara la snitch, y aclamándolo, tendría una vida de famoso. El par de hombres se dirigió al comedor, pasaron por varias mesas, un centenar de familias disfrutaba de alegres charlas y deliciosos bocados. El señor Potter y su hijo se sentaron junto a la mamá y la señora del primero, que charlaba alegremente con una de sus cuantas amigas. El señor Potter se sentó junto a su esposa y probó un bocado, indiferente a la conversación que mantenía su esposa, James se acercó a su padre y le susurró al oído.

- Voy al karaoke, deséame suerte, haber si me encuentro con una chica que no se resista a mis encantos.

- Suerte hijo, más de una caerá – y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo.

- Permiso – dijo James cortésmente.

Las señoras ni se inmutaron, parecieron no escuchar, estaban concentradísimas hablando de problemas económicos de una señora del vecindario. Su padre levanto el pulgar. James sonrió y emprendió su marcha hacia el lugar a donde se realizaría el karaoke.

La pelirroja y la Castaña miraban conformes el espectáculo. Una chica y un chico cantaban al ritmo de la música. Al fondo, en un muro paralelo a donde se encontraba la plataforma, la letra de la canción brillaba por medio de un hechizo, de rosa lo que le tocaba a la chica y celeste lo que le correspondía al chico.

Ambos leían de ahí y cantaban realmente bien. Todos lo demás asistentes bailaban y aclamaban.

James entró al salón, todo allí estaba muy movido, atraído el pelinegro comenzó a bailar al igual que los presentes.

La canción terminó. James caminó hacia un costado del salón, a observar el lugar y a las chicas. Luego los chicos que habían cantado, bajaron del escenario, el chico rubio del portavoz subió otra vez.

- ¡Muchos aplausos para ellos, bueno y sigamos, que ésta noche recién comienza! – todos aplaudían y gritaban a modo de respuesta. – Y los siguientes en cantar ésta noche son…

El público permaneció en silencio y dos luces circulares, de color blanco, alumbraban al público, paseándose por cada persona, al parecer escogiendo a los siguientes cantantes.

La primera luz se detuvo, sobre un chico de pelo negro azabache y gafas redondas, muy apuesto.

- ¡Oh! Haré el intento… - dijo entusiasta y fue a la plataforma recibiendo alaridos de las chicas animándolo, James sonreía a las chicas.

La segunda luz se posó sobre una chica pelirroja, aterrada de que todo su alrededor la observara y animara para que fuera a cantar.

- ¡Vamos Lily! A ti te encanta todo esto ¿no? – Le dijo su amiga fascinada de que Lily fuera a cantar, y comenzó a empujarla hacia el escenario.

- Solo, sólo en la ducha…- respondió consternada, todas las personas de su entorno la empujaban hasta el escenario.

- NO vengas con pánico escénico AHORA. Aprovecha ésta oportunidad.

Ya habían llegado a la plataforma y el chico rubio del altavoz y conductor del karaoke, le tomó la mano, subiéndola al escenario y le susurró.

- No temas, la letra rosa te corresponde, usa el micro-mágico – e indicó el micrófono que esperaba en el aire, a ser usado.

La pelirroja miraba a Connie nerviosa, quizás esa era la oportunidad que tenía para demostrarle a su amiga y a un buen número de gente que sí podía cantar, y cantar bien. Miraba al público, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, ni se molestó en mirar a su compañero del karaoke, que más daba, ella cantaría lo rosa y se acabaría.

James en cambio subió a la plataforma sin problemas, sonriéndoles al público y encantado de que las chicas lo observaran.

Tomó el micro-mágico y observó a su compañera atónito "¿Qué hacía Evans ahí?". Pasmado ante la belleza de la pelirroja, compañera de casa en Hogwarts y digamos que su amor platónico .James prestó atención a la canción, las letras celestes partieron brillando…

_**Livin' in my own world** (viviendo en mi propio mundo)_

_**Didn't understand** (no pude entender)_

_**That anything can happen **(que cualquier cosa puede suceder)_

_**When you take a chance **(cuando tomas la oportunidad)_

Lily se quedó inmóvil al escuchar esa voz, se dio la vuelta a mirar a su compañero.

"¿Potter!...¿Qué hace él allí?" Lily lo miró incrédula, se puso más tensa. De cientos de personas que habían en el lugar, la luz se detuvo JUSTO en James…"Dios, que no invada el pánico..." James al terminar su estrofa la miró, pero no como lo hacía en el colegio, con arrogancia sino que con ternura y esa mirada le dio una tranquilidad y paz para poder cantar. Lo miró a los ojos y se concentró en cantar. Las letras rosadas aparecieron ésta vez.

_**I never believed in **(nunca creí )_

_**What I couldn't see **( que no pude ver)_

_**I never opened my heart **(nunca abrí mi corazón)_

_**To all the possibilities **(a todas las posibilidades)_

Ésta ves la luz era ¿Morada?, eso significaba que los dos tenían que cantar, nadie lo mencionó, pero James y Lily lo interpretaron como que ambos tenían que cantar, y no se equivocaban.

_**I know… **(lo sé)_

_**That something has changed **(sé que algo ha cambiado) _– continuó Lily.

Ambos:

_**Never felt this way **(nunca se sintió así)_

Lily:

_**And right here tonight **(y justo ésta noche)_

Ambos:

_**This could be the… **(podria ser el )_

_**Start of something new **(el comienzo de algo nuevo)_

Lily:

_**It feels so right** (se siente tan bien)_

Lily sentía lo que estaba cantando, una paz interior la invadía en ese momento, se sentía verdaderamente cómoda.

Ambos:

_**To be here with you…oh **(estár aquí contigo)_

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes **(y ahora mirando a tus ojos)_

_**I feel in my heart **(siento en mi corazón)_

_**The start of something new **(el comienzo de algo nuevo)_

James:

_**Now who'd of ever thought that **(y quien se podria haber imáginado)_

Ambos:

_**We'd both be here tonight…yeah **(que estaríamos juntos ésta noche)_

Lily:

_**The world looks so much brighter **(el mundo se ve muchos más brillante)_

Ambos:

_**With you by my side **(cuando estás a mi lado)_

_**That something has changed **(sé que algo ha cambiado)_

_**Never felt this way **(nunca se sintió así)_

_**Start of something new **(el comienzo de algo nuevo)_

_**It feels so right to be here with you…oh **(se siente tan bien estar contigo)_

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes **(y ahora mirando tus ojos)_

_**I feel in my heart **(lo siento en mi corazón)_

_**The start of something new **( el comienzo de algo nuevo)_

James:

_**I never knew that it could happen **(nunca supe que ésto podría pasar)_

_**Till it happened to me **(hasta que me pasó a mí)_

Ambos:

_**I didn't know it before but now **(no lo pude ver antes)_

_**It's easy to see **(es facil de ver)_

_**Start of something new **(el comienzo de algo nuevo)_

_**It feels so right to be here with you…oh **(se siente tan bien estar contigo)_

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes **(y ahora mirando tus ojos)_

_**I feel in my heart **(lo siento en mi corazón)_

_**The start of something new **( el comienzo de algo nuevo)_

Lily se sentía extraña, pero disfrutaba de aquel momento, era extraño pero sentía y hacia lo que cantaba, bailaba disfrutando al máximo lo que quedaba de canción. James sentía algo parecido y disfrutaba estar con la pelirroja en esa situación.

Ambos continuaron, para dar término a ese espectacular momento.

_**Start of something new **(el comienzo de algo nuevo)_

_**It feels so right to be here with you…oh **(se siente tan bien estar contigo)_

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes **(y ahora mirando tus ojos)_

_**I feel in my heart **(lo siento en mi corazón)_

_**The start of something new **( el comienzo de algo nuevo)_

La música estaba terminando... James y Lily se miraban a los ojos sintiendo una conexión algo extraña, olvidándose del público- James sonrió y Lily pareció despertar de un sueño, miró al público, todos aplaudían y los felicitaban sorprendidos por el gran espectáculo que habían presenciado. Lily sólo sonreía absorta en sus pensamientos, aquello, esa conexión no la había sentido antes y esa noche la había sentido con ¿James?...sí con James Potter, quién se lo hubiese imaginado.

El chico rubio subió al escenario, Lily dispuesta a bajar de ahí, deseando pensar un rato en lo ocurrido. Algo o alguien se lo impidió, pues el chico la tomó de un hombro y con el micro-mágico que ella había dejado suspendido en el aire, comenzó a preguntarle un serie de preguntas a ella y a James.

- Hola chicos, pues han dado un maravilloso espectáculo ¿No es así? - preguntó al público.

Él público gritaba y aplaudía con gran excitación.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? – Él chico le acercó el micrófono a la pelirroja.

- Lily – dijo algo intimidada.

- ¿Y tú?

- James – las chicas presentes comenzaron a gritar y elogiar al pelinegro.

- ¿Y se conocían? Pues eso fue lo que percibimos ¿No es cierto? – Las chicas gritaron.

- Pues sí, en la escuela. – señaló Lily.

- Sí, somos compañeros en Hogwarts.

- ¡Ah! claro ¿Y son novios o solamente se gustan?

Connie se reía de su amiga que estaba algo incómoda en el escenario.

- Yo…- Lily no encontraba palabras para responder tal pregunta, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

James tomó la riendas del asusto.

- Somos amigos nada más, pero podría caber otra posibilidad…

- A entiendo, bueno los dejamos para que puedan conversar y quizás éste nuevo año ambos podrían plantearse nuevas posibilidades ¿Cierto? – el público afirmó.

- Adiós…¿Y cuales son nuestros próximos participantes? – las luces nuevamente comenzaron a seleccionar a los siguientes cantantes.

Lily bajó de la plataforma, se sentía un poco confundida, aturdida y sorprendida por lo cual decidió salir del salón. Se dirigió a el segundo piso del hotel y salió al balcón a pensar.

Miró en su teléfono celular la hora, faltaban media hora para la media noche, miró las estrellas, pensando en nada, no sabía que pensar.

Se sentó en una banquilla que se encontraba ahí, junto a una planta bajo la luz de la luna.

James llevaba por lo menos unos diez minutos observando a la pelirroja, llegando a la conclusión que ella era la chica más apuesta que había conocido, le encantaba su carácter y su forma de ser. Lily era una persona única, y aunque no se arreglara tanto su belleza era especial, su concepto de un tratamiento de belleza, era básico, como bañarse, peinarse y depilarse. No como otras chicas que se demoran horas en arreglarse sólo para ir a bailar o para las clases, así no era aquella pelirroja. Quizás no le sacaba mucho provecho a la hermosa figura que tenía, pero a Lily le gustaba ser natural y eso James lo valoraba y mucho, así le gustaba a él.

Decidió hacerse notar, para quizás entablar un conversación.

- Hola. – James puso una mano en su cabeza, revolviendose el cabello, como avergonzado.

Lily se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando, no sabía exactamente que decir.

- Es una noche maravillosa, las estrellas están hermosas y brillan como nunca antes. - señaló el chico.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Pero ninguna se compara a ti, te ves bellísima. – a James se le escapó eso, pues probablemente haría enojar a la pelirroja o la incomodaría, y ése no era su propósito. - Lo siento no quería incomodarte. - se disculpó.

- No, no te preocupes está bien así. Tú también te ves bien.

Lily se hizo a un lado dejando espacio a James para que se sentara junto a ella.

James no dudó y se sentó a su lado.

- Que increíble es habernos encontrado ¿No crees? Y más extraño es que fuera aquí.- expresó la pelirroja mirando el cielo, cómo buscando algo.

- Sí, fue muy extraño. Yo me quede como piedra cuando te vi a mi lado y ¿Por qué dices que es raro que fuera aquí?

- Porque ya sabes, mis padres son muggles y bueno si no fuera por Connie yo no estaría aquí, estaría con mi hermana y su novio mirándome feo, pues ella cree que yo soy un bicho raro de otro mundo. – Lily no sabía porque le contaba eso a James, pero se estaba dejando llevar y se sentía bien.

- Pues yo creo que eres maravillosa, y aunque tus padres sean muggles, tu eres una de las mejore brujas que conozco. – James hablaba con mucha seguridad y sinceridad.- ¿Dijiste que viniste con McCartney?

- Sí, ella me invitó. – dijo sonriendo.

- Ella no es tu amiga, la que pasa discutiendo con Sirius ¿La de cabello castaño?

- Ella misma. – contestó riendo.

- Cada vez que discuten ¡Sirius queda con un humor de perros! Y no hace más que criticarla.

- Pues Connie hace lo mismo Ja ja – Ambos se empezaron a reír de sus amigos.

- Se aman y no lo reconocen, se celan a cada minuto.

- Del odio al amor hay un solo paso. – concluyeron los dos.

Unos segundos después fuegos artificiales se veían en el cielo, y se escuchaba un gran bullicio. Había llegado un nuevo año y quien hubiese pensado que Lily y James estarían juntos. James se paró y miró desde el balcón hacia abajo, cientos de personas se encontraban en el jardín festejando y brindado por el nuevo año que había llegado.

- ¡Es año nuevo! – James se acercó a Lily, ésta se puso de pie y James la abrazó. - ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que todos tus deseos se cumplan y que éste sea un año fantástico, que cumplas tus metas y crezcas como persona.

La pelirroja le correspondió el abrazo algo cohibida, no se lo esperaba. Una vez que se separaron Lily habló. - Para tí también, que éste año sea el mejor de todos y que puedas ser lo que tú quieras al salir del colegio. Y que por supuesto seas el mejor. - respondió.

- Gracias. – Los dos chicos se sonrieron.

- Bueno bajemos para que saludes a tus padres, y yo saludaré a los de Connie.

James abrió la puerta del ventanal dando paso a la pelirroja y luego salió él. Se dirigieron a las escaleras, pero todo estaba muy oscuro. Lily se tropezó con algo y casi cae al suelo, pero James la agarró de la cintura a tiempo para que no cayera y se golpeara. Lily un poco sonrojada, pero que él chico no pudo notar debido a la oscuridad que había en el lugar, le agradeció en un susurro.

- No hay porqué. – dijo James. El pelinegro sacó su varita del bolsillo y murmuró "Lumos Maxima" y poco a poco su varita fue produciendo luz, dejando ver los peldaños de la escalera. - Así está mucho mejor - murmuró el chico.

Ambos bajaron por los escalones de la inmensa escalera de mármol.

- ¿Sabías que los chicos que se besan la noche de año nuevo, en un nuevo milenio, se juran amor eterno? – preguntó.

- ¿Hablas enserio?

- Sí, me lo contó mi abuelo.

- No, no tenía idea, deber ser algo bonito.

- Probablemente. - corroboró el chico.

- ¿Tú le jurarías amor eterno a una chica?

James se quedo estupefacto ante aquel pregunta.

- Depende de la chica.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Lily.

- Porque yo le juraría amor eterno a una chica, transparente, sincera, que me quisiera como yo a ella. Una chica que no sea superficial, que sea divertida, cariñosa y generosa y que me quisiera tal cual soy.

- Yo también.

- ¿Tú qué?

- Yo le juraría amor eterno a alguien tal como tú lo describes.- expresó.

- Ves, no somos tan diferentes. – Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en las puertas del comedor.

- Bueno James que estés bien, nos vemos en Hogwarts. Un placer haber estado contigo, justo ésta noche…

- Igual, que estés de maravilla – James la besó en la mejilla.

- Por cierto, cantas muy bien.

- Je je… tú cantas fantástico. Adiós.

Lily se dirigió a la mesa de los McCartney. James se quedó viéndola hasta que la perdió de vista, a ella le juraría amor eterno sin dudarlo ningún segundo. El pelinergo fue a donde sus padres a pasar el resto de la noche en familia.

_Continuará..._

**¿Qué les pareció? Mi primer fic Lily/James, no quedó tan mal o si? Comenten, critiquen, pregunten, solo denle a GO! xD les estaré agradecida.**

**Éste capi. Va dedicado a CoNnY B una persona que llego a considerar una amiga, que me ayudó con la traducción de la canción, heey gracias te pasaste, estoy re agradecida, ella es una persona que admiro por sus fantásticos fics e imaginación. Saludos para ti, y acuérdate que estás OBLIGADA a leer éste fic, jeje…nos estamos leyendo y hablando xD.**

**si te gusto el cap. Solo apreta GO! Y seré feliz **

**Connie,**


	2. ¿El mundo se volvió loco?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de éste fic son propiedad de J.K Rowling a excepción de Connie que es creación mía y por ello tiene un poco de mí, yo sólo desgasto mis neuronas escribiendo éste fanfic .

" " : _Entre comillas, son los pensamientos de los personajes._ - - : _Dialogo._

**Breaking Free **

**Capítulo 2: **"¿El mundo se volvió loco?".

Lily estaba en la plataforma 9 ¾, junto al expreso de Hogwarts, esperando a la siempre atrasada Connie. Dentro de unos minutos volverían a Hogwarts, a terminar el ultimo año de una hermosa etapa que había vivido Lily, desde sus once años , cuando leyó su carta. Pronto todo acabaría y si sus conocimientos se lo permitían estudiaría para ser medimaga, le gustaba la idea de ayudar a la gente, Lily reunía todo lo necesario para ser auror pero su pasión eran los encantamientos y las pociones. Pociones la verdad no tanto pero el profesor la alentaba tanto que siempre conseguía hacer la mejor poción, y eso le gustaba, su meta era encontrar pociones que combatieran las distintas enfermedades que no tenían cura y por ello estudiaría para ser la mejor _medimaga._

La pelirroja estaba entrando en desesperación, solo quedaban cinco minutos, si no llegaba Connie, el tren se iría y por lo buena amiga que era Lily...la seguía esperando.

Lily sonrió hacia sus adentros, al fin Connie llegó, venía corriendo con su baúl, arrastrándolo, su pelo se sacudía con el viento. La pelirroja aparentó estar seria para molestar a su amiga, se lo debía por el mal rato que había pasado. Lily se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja. Connie llegó a su lado y dejó su baúl a un costado , se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, y puso las manos en su cintura.

- ¡Uff! Creí que no llegaría…

- Pues yo pensé lo mismo. – bufó Lily pareciendo molesta.

- ¡Ay Lils! Es que mi hermano, el tonto ese siempre se retrasa. Entonces yo decidí tomar un baño y pues se hizo más tarde de lo que había planeado. - explicó Connie como diciendo que no había nada más que hacer. Y así lo era.

- Bueno, si hubieses llegado temprano no serías tú – exclamó riendo.

- Así es la vida querida amiga, hay que disfrutarla hasta el ultimo minuto, y si uno por disfrutar se retrasa para algo, no hay nada que hacer. – sonrió.

- Sí, como digas, pero si no nos subimos en este instante no quedamos en la estación.

Lily corrió a la puerta del tren más próxima. Connie la siguió con mucha prisa y subieron al tren suspirando de cansancio.

Ambas arrastraban su baúl agotadas.

Todos los vagones estaban llenos, abrían las puertas y las alumnas la miraban como diciendo ¿Qué no ves que aquí no cabes? Y no les quedaba otra que seguir buscando algún lugar en el tren.

Habían pasado por más o menos 10 vagones, y ya llegaban a la cola del tren, si no encontraban lugar ltendrían que ir al principio del tren, partiendo por el vagón de los prefectos.

Llegaban al penúltimo vagón, abrieron las puertas y se encontraron con tres chicos de Slytherin mirándolas ansiosos; Lily se asustó y Connie los miró feo, y cerró las puertas de golpe.

- Estúpidos, les hacen falta chicas guapas como nosotras en su casa. Por eso tienen esa cara de sicópatas.

Lily asintió todavía un poco extrañada por lo sucedido.

La pelirroja caminó hacia la puerta que seguía, resignada a volver a buscar lugar en un vagón desde el principio del tren, algo no muy agradable.

Abrió las puertas y se encontró con los tres merodeadores, James, Sirius y Remus.

- ¡Lily¿Cómo estás? – preguntó James encantado ante la presencia de la pelirroja.

- Hola, supongo que bien, algo cansada, el tren está lleno ¿y tú?

- bien también, pero eso no es problema, quédense aquí – dijo mirando con una amplia sonrisa a ambas chicas.

Remus miraba sorprendido a los dos chicos ¿desde cuando se llevaban tan bien?

Sirius en cambio miraba boquiabierto a James, y la buena relación que tenían ambos… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Y a Lily, que todavía no le pegaba una bofetada al pelinegro por su frescura, pero James ya no le decía esos comentarios que tanto molestaban a la chica "¿Qué estaba pasando¡¡El mundo se estaba volviendo loco!!"

- Oh...Gracias, no sabes lo agotador que es pasearse por el tren si éxito alguno.

- Me imagino, deja ayudarte, dame tu baúl.

Lily con un encantamiento (su especialidad) hizo más pequeño su baúl, y James lo tomó y lo dejo en el compartimiento que había arriba de los asientos, junto a los de ellos.

Connie entró al vagón algo intimidada, se sentía incomoda. ¿¡Lily y Potter hablaban como dos personas civilizadas?! Todo era muy extraño. Tendría que irse con los chicos mas populares y cotizados del colegio; cualquier chica "normal" estaría saltando en un pie. Ella era una caso especial, no sentía un cariño "especial" por los merodeadores, que hacían y donde estaban le daba igual. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, el tren estaba repleto.

- Hola – dijo retraída.

James la saludó alegremente, Remus también, y Sirius…

- Nooo, ella no por favor. – pidió desesperado.

Remus lo miró feo, y James le dijo:

- Padfoot, por favor...

- Pero que ¿Uno no puede tener un viaje agradable, sin una fiera que te asuste todo el tiempo?

Connie lo miró con odio.

- Créeme que no es agradable compartir el aire contigo, sólo lo hago porque el tren está REPLETO.

Lily estaba sentada en el asiento de al frente de los chicos y Connie se sentó junto a ella, de brazos cruzados, frente a Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

Lily , James y Remus charlaban con muchas ganas, del verano, de sus experiencias todo eso, pero Lily solo escuchaba ya que su vida no era tan interesante como la de los dos merodeadores, que contaban anécdotas muy entretenidas y bromas que hacían a sus compañeros, Lily se reía de ellas pero cuando la encontraba crueles, reprendía a ambos chicos.

Connie escuchaba, estaba bastante cansada. Apoyó su cabeza en el muro del vagón, cerró los ojos y luego de un rato se durmió.

Sirius estaba algo aburrido, escuchaba a sus amigos, impasible. Miró el techo y contra su voluntad, ya que no quería encontrarse con los ojos de la castaña. Miró a la chica, estaba profundamente dormida. El moreno se conmovió, Connie se veía muy tierna e indefensa. Se veía linda así, pero a gusto de Sirius, cuando abría la bocota se le iba todo su encanto. Los chicos comenzaron a reír estruendosamente.

- ¡Shh! Despertará… - dijo Sirius haciendo señas para que se callaran.

Remus alzó una ceja. – ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que le suceda?

- Si tengo que viajar con ella, prefiero que esté con la bocota cerrada – se excusó.

- Ah...claro, bueno Lily, siéntate aquí, que Sirius se sienta junto a Connie, así no la despertaremos con tanto ruido ¿cierto Padfoot? – preguntó hábilmente Remus.

Sirius lo observo si comprender, alzo el entrecejo mirando a Remus con sorpresa.

- No creerás que me sentaré a su lado ¿no?

- Sí, yo creo que así podrá dormir por más tiempo, yo digo para que no la despertemos ¿Qué crees Lily? – opinó James.

- Creo que es lo mejor. – Lily se paró de su asiento, dispuesta a intercambiar con Sirius. El moreno se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

- ¿Qué esperas Sirius? – preguntó James.

- No me voy a sentar junto a McCartney ¡¡Cuando despierte quizás me coma!! – exclamó aterrado.

Connie suspiró y se movió un poco.

- Vamos, Sirius, no seas cobarde.

- Yo no soy cobarde.

- No claro, te da miedo sentarte junto a una chica. - comentó Remus rodando los ojos.

- No es una chica, es una ¡FIERA!

- ves, eres un cobarde – dijo Lily. Sirius se enfadó aún más, que se lo digieran sus amigos le molestaba pero Lily, una chica, lo hizo aún más.

- No soy cobarde y se los demostraré – se paró resoplando y sentó junto a la castaña de mala gana.

Lily se sentó junto a James, con aire de suficiencia.

Los chicos le sonrieron.

- Chicos, mi cuerpo pide una descanso, dormiré un rato, antes de llegar a la escuela.

- Claro, que duermas bien – dijo Lily y ambos chicos se sonrieron.

Remus se acomodó, dispuesto a dormir.

Sirius miraba por la ventana, serio, pensaba en bromas, y a quién realizárselas, pensó que le podría hacer un broma a Connie, pero no sabía que…Analizaba la situación, concentrado, en qué podría hacerle, no les comentaría a sus amigos pues no lo dejarían realizar su plan.

De pronto sintió un peso en su hombro, giró lentamente, y se encontró con la cara de Connie frente a la suya, en un comienzo se espantó, pero se controló y la observó un rato. Era cierto dormida se veía indefensa, pero no tenía ni un pelito de aquello.

Miró otra vez por la ventanilla, tratando de ignorar a la castaña, sentía la respiración de ésta, que dormía placidamente. Se contuvo, y decidió no despertarla.

James y Lily charlaban de distintos sucesos que habían vivido en la escuela. Lily nunca se hubiera imaginado que era tan agradable conversar con el pelinegro, pues la relación que tenían desde que se habían conocido hasta el tercer año, era de cierto modo desastrosa. ¿El motivo? Por los estúpidos comentarios del chico hacia la pelirroja, que la sacaban de sus casillas. Luego en cuarto y sexto curso, James insistía en tener una cita con Lily. Ésta como es de esperar nunca aceptó, así que James desistió, pero esa no fue una razón para que la pelirroja no le atrajera aún. En el séptimo curso, y hasta antes de las vacaciones de navidad, decidieron ignorarse mutuamente y vivir en mundos completamente distintos, para evitar discusiones, y herirse, sin razón. Aunque eso no significó que no tubieran algún encontrón y una qe otra discusión absurda.

Cuando en la noche de año nuevo, se encontraron en el hotel, sintieron una conexión algo extraña, y nueva para los dos, algo cambió, y nació algo nuevo entre ambos, una _amistad_…hasta el momento. Porque si ellos se lo permitían todo podría cambiar, pues no eran tan distintos como pensaban. Juntos habían descubierto que podrían cantar, y se sentían a gusto haciéndolo.

Remus dormía profundamente. El no tenía novia, no le interesaban las chicas populares, con la cuales compartía a menudo, soñaba con encontrar a la chica de sus sueños, alguien que lo aceptara tal cual era, un _licántropo_. Pero también aquella chica lo tenía que amar, como él lo haría. Ojala fuera estudiosa, para poder compartir conocimientos. Sólo soñaba, porque esa chica aún no la encontraba.

Sirius por su parte, salía con una chica cada semana. Pues era un mujeriego, y tenía fama de ello. Pero a él le daba igual y a las chicas también, con el solo motivo de salir con el apuesto Sirius Black, y causar envidia de sus amigas, eran felices siendo la chica de turno.

Sirius y Connie se odiaban recíprocamente, Connie no soportaba a Sirius por su arrogancia y creer que todas las chicas lo debían complacer. Y ella no era, de las cuales uno manejaba, ella tenía carácter y era guapa, los chicos también babeaban por ella.

Sirius no toleraba a Connie, porque siempre lo dejaba en vergüenza y hacía comentarios, que no lo favorecían cuando seducía a alguna chica. Sirius decía que hacía aquello porque estaba celosa de que él no la tomara en cuenta y que se moría por salir con él, algo que Connie desmentía, y por ello siempre discutían . Se aborrecían.

Llegaban a Hogsmeade, los chicos sacaban sus baúles, Sirius no sabía que hacer con la dormida Connie apoyada en él, no mostraba indicios de querer despertar.

- Prongs… - susurró.

- ¿Qué quieres Padfoot?

- ¿Qué hago con McCartney?, aún duerme.

- Despiértala pues. – dijo James cansado. – Hazlo ahora, porque tenemos que ir a los carruajes.

James salió del compartimiento, siguiendo a Remus y a Lily.

- ¡No me dejes solo! – ya era tarde, la puerta del vagón ya estaba cerrada.

Sirius suspiró.

- McCartney… - Sirius movía a Connie de un hombro. – Vamos despierta… - Sirius la miraba inseguro – ¡McCartney! – El moreno la movía más rápido.

Connie se acomodó aún más e hizo un ruido extraño.

- ¡McCartney! Despierta ¡YA! – dijo artado, no quería quedarse en el tren.

Connie abrió sus ojos, y se quedó viendo a Sirius, sin comprender la situación. Pronto pareció despertar de su sueño.

- ¡BLACK¡Qué me estabas haciendo!

- ¿Yo? nada. ¡TÚ te dormiste encima de mí!

- ¡Sicópata!

- No seas ridícula… - dijo Sirius fastidiado. El chico sacó su baúl violentamente, éste dispuesto a salir de ese condenado vagón. La voz de Connie lo detuvo.

- Black… - susurró.

Sirius, se detuvo pero no se giró a mirar a la chica.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Sirius se dio la vuelta, y la miró con impaciencia – A un carruaje, por supuesto, no creerás que me iré caminando hasta los terrenos. – dijo irónico.

- Voy contigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me esperes… - Connie jalaba su baúl, tratando de sacarlo, sin resultados. Iba a hacer uso de su varita, cuando una mano vigorosa, tiró de su baúl, sacándolo sin dificultad.

- Gracias… - murmuró la chica.

- Date prisa, McCartney.

- Claro, claro, vamos – Connie se adelantó y salió del vagón seguida por Sirius.

Bajaron del tren y se encontraron en la estación de Hogsmeade.

Se encontraron con los carruajes, partiendo ya hacia Hogwarts. Connie comenzó a correr, de pronto se acordó que no estaba sola. Se dio la vuelta y le gritó a Sirius.

- ¡Apúrate Black¡Que nos quedamos aquí! – gritó, respirando entrecortadamente.

Sirius siguió caminando tranquilamente y fingió un bostezo para fastidiar a la Castaña.

- ¡Vamos, date prisa! – Connie todavía nos se daba cuenta que todo lo hacía para molestarla. Y probar si ella se quedaba esperándolo.

Connie se estaba desesperando y comenzó a correr, detrás del último carruaje. Lo alcanzó, miró hacia atrás y Sirius se encontraba junto a ella.

Ésta lo miró asombrada y no dijo nada se subió al carruaje, y para mala suerte de ambos se encontraron con Snape.

"Oh, no" – pensó Connie alarmada. Sabía de las constantes bromas de los Merodeadores hacía los Slytherin y especialmente a Snape. A Connie tampoco le agradaba, lo odiaba como Sirius, pero ella tenía unas razones _poderosas_.

El odio era mutuo.

- Hola, Snape ¿Podemos irnos aquí? Los demás carruajes ya se marcharon… - Connie arrastraba sus palabras, trató de sonar amable. Snape no le daba confianza, desde hacía dos años…

- McCartney, prefiero irme caminando…adiós.

- Black, espera ¿no puedes dejar tu orgullo a un lado?, tú fuiste el que tardaste una eternidad en venir hasta aquí, así que asume.

- Tú no me das ordenes, McCartney.

- Lo sé, pero no me quiero ir sola con él, por favor... vamos.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- Bueno, yo no te estaré rogando, Black.

Connie subió al carruaje enfadada, solo quería irse con Sirius para devolverle el favor de esperarla en el tren, y por una razón que sólo ella conocía, pero no le iba a estar rogando a Black, eso era lo que la distinguía de las demás chicas, y además tenía una reputación que cuidar frente al merodeador.

Snape miraba por la ventanilla algo asqueado.

- Si tu amiguito se va aquí, por favor dile que se apresure. – dijo irritado.

- Escucha, Snivellus, supongo que puedes hablar por ti solo ¿no? - Sirius había entrado al carruaje.

Snape ignoró ese comentario, y continuó mirando la ventanilla.

Connie se sentó callada, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Sirius se sentó junto a Connie, junto a Snape nunca, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no hacerle algo al estúpido pelo grasiento.

* * *

Los carruajes llegaban a los terrenos, Lily, James y Remus bajaban de su carruaje, junto a sus baúles, ansiosos de poder estar nuevamente en su sala común y disfrutar de charlas junto a la chimenea.

* * *

Él carruaje en donde se encontraban Connie, Sirius y Snape, se detuvo. 

Connie abrió la puerta, iría en ese instante a preguntarle a Lily como se le ocurría dejarla sola con Black, y contarle que más encima había y tenido que viajar con él y Snape. Lily le debía una, y gigante.

Connie iba a bajarse, pero Snape la empujó cruelmente hacia su asiento y bajó rápidamente.

Sirius se levantó indignado, dispuesto a darle su merecido a Snape, se bajó del carruaje, buscó entre la multitud, pero ya era tarde, se había esfumado.

- McCartney ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó asomando su cabeza, dentro del carruaje.

Connie se limpió unas lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y contestó.

- Por supuesto. – tomó su baúl rápidamente, y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

Sirius se encontraba algo confundido, él no era tan tonto, y sí se había dado cuenta de que Connie había sollozado, por más que lo quiso ocultar, sus ojos la delataban.

"Averiguaré que es lo que le hizo ese estúpido" – pensó decidido.

Sirius sacó su baúl, y se dio cuenta que junto a el se encontraba una fotografía mágica, donde se encontraba Connie que vestía un vestido negro, muy provocador, llevaba una coleta. Un chico estaba a su lado, Sirius no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos del chico que se encontraba ahí, estaban en un jardín, detrás había un laguna, y habían unos cuantos pinos. Connie y el chico estaban abrazados, sonriendo.

"Se ve muy bonita, debo decirlo, pero ese chico estropea la foto." – opinó e introdujo la foto en su bolsillo, ni él sabía para qué.

Sirius bajó del carruaje, con su baúl, iría a encontrarse con sus amigos.

* * *

Todos los alumnos volvían de sus vacaciones de navidad. Éstos ingresaban al Gran Comedor luego de dejar sus baúles en el vestíbulo, pues luego se aparecían en sus respectivas habitaciones. 

Lily, James y Remus se encontraban ya sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando a sus dos amigos.

- ¿Crees que se hallan matado? – preguntó Lily preocupada por la demora.

- Por supuesto que no, si aunque no lo acepten, darían la vida por le otro. – dijo Remus.

- Tanto así no creo, pero a los más Sirius llega con unos rasguños, Jejeje – ambos, chicos se miraban riendo.

Lily rogaba para que su amiga la perdonara por haberla dejado en esa situación

**- Flash Back –**

_- No creo que sea buena idea, James._

_- ¡Es una de las más brillantes que se me han ocurrido! – dijo emocionado._

_- Preguntémosle a Remus que opina._

_- Si gustas. – James comenzó a zamarrear a Remus, tratando de no llamar la atención de Sirius, que miraba atento la ventanilla._

_- ¿Aah?...Humm...¿Qué sucede? - preguntó sonmoliento._

_- Despierta Moony – murmuró James._

_Remus abrió los ojos, y miró a James molesto._

_- Estaba soñando algo fantástico, estaba en una castillo de chocolate, mm y mi almohada era de chocolate amargo, la puerta tenía la manilla de chocolate blanco...y – murmuraba con los ojos brillantes y lamiendose los labios._

_- ¡Moony!_

_- Ya, ya... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? verás, me despertaste de un sueño delicioso no creo que pueda volver a... Ya te escucho. - dijo sonriendo luego de la mirada qe le había lanzado James._

_- Solo quiero que mires a Connie y Sirius._

_Remus volteó su cabeza. Y quedó atónito mirando a sus amigos._

_- Pero… ¿de qué me perdí?_

_- De mucho, pero eso no viene al caso ahora, te queríamos comentar algo, y necesitamos que no digas si estás de acuerdo. – susurró la pelirroja._

_- Claro díganme – dijo incorporándose._

_- James quiere que cuando lleguemos a Hogsmeade, nos vallamos rápido del vagón, para dejarlos solos, haber si pasa algo, jeje…_

_- Y luego nos vamos rápidamente a un carruaje, para que tengan que irse juntos otra vez. –continuó James, sonriendo abiertamente._

_- Genial – murmuró._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la pelirroja._

_- Que hay que hacerlo, pero..._

_- ¿Pero? – siguió el pelinegro._

_- Pero tenemos que escuchar que sucede antes de irnos. – susurró._

_- Claro, con un encantamiento, todo está solucionado. – dijo orgullosa Lily._

_Los chicos llevaron a cabo su plan y se quedaron escuchando, fuera del vagón, gracias a un encantamiento de Lily, que hacía que se oyera claramente lo que ocurría adentro._

_-Connie se vengará de mí…_

_- Yo te ayudare...jaja – murmuró James._

_- Vamos, para encontrar un carruaje vacío… - dijo Remus, Lily y James lo siguieron arrastrando sus baúles._

**- Fin del Flash Back-**

Sirius caminaba desconcertado, cada vez se convencía más de que le mundo estaba completamente Loco…

Dejó su baúl junto a los demás, en el vestíbulo y se dirigió al gran comedor.

Entró por las grandes puertas de roble, y caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde sus amigos lo esperaban riendo.

Se sentó junto a James, agotado, tomó una copa de oror en donde se apareció zumo de calabaza en su interior, éste se lo tomo sediento.

- ¿Tú no venías con Connie? – preguntó Lily alarmada.

- ¿McCartney¿Que no está aquí? – Sirius miró a su alrededor buscándola, era cierto, no se encontraba ahí.

- No, nunca llegó ¿Qué no te viniste con ella en el carruaje? – preguntó Remus.

- Sí, pero después salió hecha un huracán, y no sé a donde se dirigió.

- ¡Pero cómo las dejas sola, Padfoot!. – dijo negando con la cabeza James.

- Yo…¿Qué querías que hiciera!

- ¡Estar con ella! Por supuesto. – exclamó Lily enfadada.

* * *

Connie dejó su baúl en el montón, corrió hacia el baño de chicas. Sí que estaba angustiada, Snape después de lo que le hizo, no tenía derecho a tratarla así. 

Entró al baño, y giró la llave del lavabo, mojó sus manos y se lavó la cara desesperada.

"No debí quedarme así, dejé que se riera de mí"

La castaña no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¡Estúpida, no debiste irte en ese carruaje!" – se reprendía. - "No dejaré que nadie más me trate así, lo prometo"

Connie se lavó la cara por última vez. Se ordenó su cabello, se miró en el espejo y salió del baño decidida.

Entró por las puertas de roble y se dirigió a donde se encontraban lo chicos.

Se sentó, no tenía ganas de hablar, y esperaba que Sirius no les hubiese comentado nada sobre lo que paso en el carruaje y de Snape, quizás así podría tolerarlo un poco más.

Cuando sus amigos y Lily iban a empezar su interrogatorio; Dumbledore se paró y el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio.

-Buenas Noches Alumnos, espero que hallan pasado unas vacaciones muy gratas y dignas de contar…- Sonrió – En lo que queda de año, yo y junto a los profesores, tenemos muchas sorpresas, que más adelante iremos dándolas a conocer. En el tablón de anuncios de sus salas comunes, estarán al día las nuevas actividades y clubes, para lo distintos cursos. También se encontrarán con las fechas de los partidos de Quidditch que se avecinan. – miró a James sonriendo, sabía por su afición por el Quidditch. – Como todas las veces, les debo recordar, que para su seguridad, los alumnos de primer año no pueden hacer ingreso hacia el bosque prohibido, porque como todos saben está prohibido, El señor Filch también les recuerda que no pueden hacer magia en los pasillos, y ahora ya pueden cenar. – Dumbledore juntó sus palmas y en los platillos de oro, se aparecieron diversas variedades de comida, y así se dio comienzo al banquete.

- ¡Por fin, moría de hambre!. – James comenzó a comer de todos lo platos, hambriento, Sirius hizo lo mismo y Remus comenzó a comer mas educadamente.

-Connie¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Solo pasé al baño, Lily.

- Pensé que te había sucedido algo.

- No me pasó nada. – dijo cortante.

Lily se extrañó por la actitud de su amiga, algo le había pasado, pero decidió no insistir, y comenzó a probar bocados.

Ya todos terminaban de cenar, Sirius miraba de reojo a Connie, que evitaba su mirada. El banquete se dio por finalizado luego de que la comida desapareciera.

Los tres chicos, y las dos chicas que no hablaban, pues Lily no quería discutir con su amiga, y Connie no tenía ganas, se dirigieron a su Sala Común.

James pronunció la contraseña, y la dama gorda les concedió el paso a ésta.

Connie se dirigió a los sillones junto a la chimenea, se sentó y se quedó observando el fuego, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Sirius y Remus hicieron lo mismo, pero Remus sacó un libro de Transformaciones, y comenzó a leer sobre las transformaciones humanas, el moreno, solo miraba sus zapatos sin saber que pensar.

Lily y James, se dirigieron al tablón de anuncios haber que sorpresas, según Dumbledore habían para séptimo, y se extrañaron al ver que habían audiciones mágicas para un club de teatro, donde se realizaban musicales. Ambos se miraron descartando la idea que tenían en su cabeza.

Patrick Goldstein un chico de séptimo, también perteneciente a Gryffindor miraba desconfiado a James y Lily, que se encontraban observando el letrero donde se encontraban las audiciones, los miró por última vez y subió a su cuarto.

Sirius y Remus conversaban sobre unos niños de primero que habían estado jugando con explosivos mágicos.

- Te digo que es peligroso, no los deberían vender a los menores en Zonko, le haré llegar una queja por irresponsables.

- Ellos sabes que comprar con su dinero, Moony.

- Pero son muy pequeños para saber los que les conviene, amigo.

- Haz lo que quieras.

- Chicos, no hay nada interesante... – dijo James desilusionado.

- ¿Qué hay? – preguntó por primera vez Connie.

- Está el club de duelo, pero es para los de tercer año, Club de ajedrez, para los de quinto y sexto, El club de Gobstones para todos lo cursos, el club de duelo avanzado para sexto y séptimo, hummm ¡Ah! y uno nuevo que son unas audiciones para el club de teatro, según leí, son musicales y creo que uno de pociones para séptimo también – dijo la pelirroja.

- Que aburrido… - opinó Sirius.

- ¿Entrarás a alguno James? – preguntó Remus.

- No, solo me dedicaré al Quidditch, y a mejorar el equipo ¿Y tu Lily?

- Prefiero concentrarme para los _Éxtasis_.

- Yo creo que entraré al de duelo. – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Duelo?

- Sí, creo que servirá de algo, algún día.

- ¿Y tu Connie? – preguntó Lily.

- Ninguno me interesa, me concentraré en Aritmancia. Me voy a la cama, adiós chicos.

- Adiós.

Lily luego de un rato también fue a dormir, decidió descansar, y trataría de hablar con Connie haber si le sacaba un poco de información, del porqué de su actitud.

Los merodeadores se quedaron conversando hasta bien entrada la noche, y luego de fueron a su cuarto. El día siguiente tenían sus primeras clases, luego de las vacaciones.

_**Continuará…**_

**Holaa..! otra vez! Ojala el capítulo no los halla desilusionado, comenten critiquen, pregunten, solo denle a GO! Y me sentiré feliz y con más ganas de escribir.**

**Gracias a todos por dejarme reviews, saludos a:**

_--Andromeda--, Skanwilda, JuMartia, CoNnY-B, Hermy.hphr, Jamie Bolton, Lonely.Julie, JohannyPotter, HeiDi-Lu, Hermione Granger de potter, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, mimi-malfoy, majiss, florencia, Andrea, Kaitleen, Keniliz, Litzy-LeFay, Katita, rosita._

**Sus reviews me dan ganas de escribir, gracias ****Acuerdense dejenme un review y me harán feliz! Jeje…denle a GO!**

**Conniiee, **


	3. ¿Un Club?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de éste fic son propiedad de J.K Rowling a excepción de Connie que es creación mía y por ello tiene un poco de mí, Yo sólo desgasto mis neuronas escribiendo éste fanfic .

" " : _Entre comillas, son los pensamientos de los personajes._ - - : _Dialogo._

**Breaking Free **

**Capítulo 3: **"¿Un club?".

Lily disfrutaba de una tostada en el Gran Comedor. Había despertado temprano, y sin nada que pudiera hacer, decidió bajar a tomar desayuno.

Connie llegaba al gran comedor con el rostro radiante. Lily se impresionó con el ánimo de ella, pues el día anterior se fue a dormir extraña y sin decir palabra alguna, Connie solía ser así, se iba a su cama y cerraba las cortinas para que nadie la viera, se podía pasar toda una tarde allí. Le gustaba estar sola cuando tenía algún problema, disfrutaba de su soledad en aquellos momentos en que se sentía triste o bien tenía algún problema con su padres, funcionarios activos del ministerio de magia que muy pocas veces tenían tiempo para ella. Luego de sus momentos de soledad en los que solía pensar sobre sus problemas, parecía que nada hubiese pasado y amanecía de lo más contenta. La pelirroja ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus cambios de humor.

- ¡Hola Lils! Estoy hambrienta – Connie tomó su tazón y comenzó a revolver la avena que se encontraba en su interior y comenzó a desayunar.

- Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?

- De maravilla.

- Pues yo no pegue un ojo. – Lily tenía una ojeras que se podían distinguir, desde las puertas del Salón.

- Ugggrh… tienes una cara espantosa… - Connie sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica – Huumm, eso es – Connie murmuró unas palabras y apuntó la cara de Lily. – Ahí estás mejor.

Lily tomó una cuchara de plata que se encontraba sobre la mesa y miró por el reflejo su rostro, las ojeras se habían ocultado.

- ¡No se me había ocurrido, gracias – Lily le sonrió a su amiga agradecida.

- ¿Te vas a inscribir en alguna actividad de las que dijo Dumbledore? – preguntó la castaña, comiendo una tostada con mermelada de arándano.

- No, quiero estudiar para los _Éxtasis_, además la única que me atrae un pelito en pociones avanzadas, pero no, no entraré a ninguna, está decidido.

- A mi me agrada duelo.

- ¿Duelo? No que ibas a estudiar ¿Aritmancia?

- Sí, lo haré, pero será entretenido estar en duelo, me voy a defender mejor ¿No crees?

- Sí ¿Cuando son las inscripciones?.

- Toda esta semana, con lo prefectos y los premios anuales.

A Lily se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas.

- ¿¡Con los premios Anuales!?

- ¿No lo sabias?

- ¡NO! – dijo alterada.

- A pues, yo creí que alguien ya se te había acercado para inscribirse, pues yo seré la primera entonces. – exclamó sonriendo.

- Sabía que esto de ser premio anual sería un problema. – murmuro desanimada.

- Hay una ventaja.

- ¿Cual? - inquirió la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

- Puedes estar con Potter a solas. – Connie comenzó a reír con muchas ganas, causando la molestia de la pelirroja.

- No sé si sea una gran ventaja, pero no estaré sola con esto de las inscripciones.

- Tienes a los prefectos.

- Son unos inútiles.

- Bueno entonces esto te animará...

- ¿Me ayudarás? – preguntó ilusionada.

- Olvídalo, pero…

- Ugghg, gracias "amiga" – dijo irónica.

- Sólo quiero que disfrutes de tus labores de premio anual.

- Ja-ja-ja – rió sarcástica.

- Bueno ¡déjame ya! Quiero decirte algo, ya que mi amiga premio anual está tan informada, deberías leer la tabla de anuncios todas las mañanas.

- Si, como digas. ¿Qué es eso de lo que no sé?

- Las inscripciones para el club de teatro, esa cosa de los musicales…

- Las audiciones – agregó

- Eso. Las hará la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Qué? - dijo contrariada.

- Ni que lo digas, yo tampoco me lo creí. Lupin me lo confirmó.

- ¿Y té que andas haciendo con Lupin?

- Lo que sucede es que nos encontramos en la sala común, cuando estaba viendo el tablón de anuncios.

- Ah ¿Y el entrará en algún club?

- Dijo que no estaba seguro, creo que en pociones avanzadas ¡Tendrías un compañero Lily!

- Sí, pero ya te dije que no estaré en ningún club, ni actividad ni nada.

- Si tu lo dices.

Ambas continuaron desayunando, luego se fueron a sus primeras clases luego de sus vacaciones de navidad.

* * *

Lily y Connie entraron al aula de transformaciones. Las chicas se sentaron juntas en un pupitre de atrás. 

El aula poco a poco se iba llenando de alumnos, tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins . McGonagall entró al aula, los alumnos se quedaron en silencio inmediatamente.

- Buenos Días.

La clase saludó.

- Antes de comenzar tengo que comunicarles cierta información, respecto a las nuevas actividades y clubes adicionales al programa escolar. – Hizo una pausa – Los alumnos que se quieran inscribir, en cualquiera de las actividades, tendrán que acercarse a los prefectos o premios anuales, para que los inscriba en los pergaminos, que les entregaré. Ellos se los harán llegar a los jefes de su casa. Estas actividades dan comienzo la próxima semana, el día y los horarios estarán en el tablón de anuncios de su sala común.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? - continuó.

Sirius alzó su mano.

- Diga Black.

- ¿Quién impartirá la clases de Duelo avanzadon, profesora?

- Saldrá junto con los horarios y el día.

Sirius asintió.

- Acerca de las audiciones para el club de teatro. Los interesados, de mí casa, se inscriben conmigo. Y los de Slytherin con el profesor Slughorn.

- Potter y Evans, vengan un momento.

James se paró de su asiento y fué donde McGonagall, Lily hizo lo mismo de mala gana.

- Éstos son los pergaminos para las inscripciones. – McGonagall le acercó tres de aquellos a cada uno, ambos los tomaron – Los prefectos también los tienen, si se les llegasen a acabar los pergaminos, me piden más en mi despacho – James y Lily asintieron – Sólo escriben el nombre del alumno y a la actividad que quieran asistir. ¿Entendido?

- Sí profesora. – dijeron al unísono.

- Tomen asiento, que la clase comienza.

Los chicos obedecieron. Lily se sentó con Connie y James con Sirius.

McGonagall comenzó su clase relacionada con las transformaciones humanas. Todos los alumnos tomaban apuntes de lo que hablaba la profesora.

- Al fin termino la clase, Uff..es el primer día de clases, y los profesores de encargan de ¡Llenarnos de deberes! – exclamo Connie moviendo las manos como un loca.

- Lo único que quiero es que nadie se quiera inscribir en éstos condenados clubes – gruño Lily.

- Siento arruinar tu deseo pero quiero que me inscribas – Connie sonreía mostrando todas su muelas, algo muy gracioso.

- Ahí tienes la pluma y el pergamino – Lily le pasó esto cansada, y entro a la sala común rápidamente para que Connie no replicara.

Connie entro después de ella, luego de pronunciar la contraseña a la dama gorda, la castaña se dirigió a una mesa, donde se encontraba Lily con un libro abierto, cubriéndose la cara.

- Eres una vaga. – Connie sacó el tintero de su mochila e introdujo la pluma que Lily le había dado y comenzó a escribir su nombre en una casilla del pergamino. – _dueelo avaaanzadooo_ – murmuraba mientras escribía.

Lily agachó el libro en el cual se ocultaba, ahora miraba a su amiga.

- Listo, toma. – Connie le alcanzó el pergamino y la pluma a la pelirroja.

Lily guardo los pergaminos y la pluma en su mochila.

- ¿Nos vamos a las mazmorras?

- Odio pociones.

- Ya me lo has dicho.

- ¿Son clases dobles? – preguntó Connie.

- Sí, no se que le encuentras de malo a las pociones.

- Qué no le encuentro querrás decir.

Llegaron a la mazmorra, y tomaron asiento atrás, como solían hacerlo en todas las clases.

* * *

Los merodeadores se dirigían a las mazmorras seguidos de las miradas atentas de las chicas. 

- Así como van las inscripciones creo que tendré que pedirle hoy mismo más pergaminos a McGonagall.

Toda las chicas de Gryffindor, apenas supieron que con James se podían inscribir, no tardaron en correr hacia el para inscribirse. Se notaba al ver que en las listas del merodeador habían solo nombres de chicas.

- Moony ¿Tú estarás en algún club?

- El que más me convence es pociones.

- Y Duelo ¿No? – preguntó Sirius esperanzado, quería estar con una amigo en aquella actividad.

- Estaré en pociones. – decidió en _Licántropo_.

- Ni lo preguntes – se adelantó James. – Ya te dije que haré de nuestro equipo el mejor.

- Sólo quería preguntar si querías acompañar a tu mejor amigo en sus clase de duelo, para que no esté tan solito y la chicas no lo acosen tanto. – dijo Sirius poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

- Pues ya te he dicho unas quinientas veces que no entraré en ningún club y nada por el estilo.

- No perdía nada por preguntar – dijo alzando los hombros y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Los merodeadores entraron a su clase de pociones y se sentaron en los pupitres que estaban junto a las chicas.

- Hola chicas – dijo Remus junto a James.

- Hola – respondieron.

Sirius solo se sentó junto a sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo van las inscripciones Lily? – preguntó Remus.

- Como crees. – suspiró.

- A mi se me estás acabando las casillas. – dijo James.

- Pues la única que se ha inscrito es Connie. – dijo Lily haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. – Sólo quiero que termine ésta semana para entregarle éstos estúpidos pergaminos a McGonagall.

- Me quiero inscribir. – dijo Remus.

-¿Ah? – dijo Lily desconcertada.

- Que me inscribas.

-Oh claro, espera un momento. – Lily tomó su mochila y sacó los pergaminos y su pluma. Introdujo su pluma en el tintero de Connie que yacía encima del pupitre y escribió Remus Lupin. - ¿En que actividad?

Remus pareció pensárselo un momento pero luego contestó decidido.

- Pociones.

-¿Avanzadas? – dijo sin quitar la vista del pergamino.

- Ajá..

Lily comenzó a escribir dicha actividad.

Sirius miraba con curiosidad el pergamino.

- Yo también me inscribiré ahora. - Luego de observar cuidadosamente el pergamino se dio cuenta de algo... ¡McCartney se había inscrito en Duelo avanzado! Estar con ella en el club podría ser de ayuda para realizar su plan... Sí, _debía_ descubrir que era lo que sucedía entre Quejiquis y McCartney. Lily comenzó a escribir ésta vez Sirius Black. – Y ¿en que actividad?

- Duelo para los séptimos.

- Duelo avanzado – dijo James.

- Sí, duelo avanzado – afirmó Sirius.

Connie frunció el ceño, tendría clases con Black, "Maldita suerte"- pensó.

- ¿Y tu James no te inscribes en nada? – preguntó la pelirroja antes de guardar los pergaminos.

James negó con la cabeza, y Lily guardó los pergaminos en su mochila, en ese mismo minuto entró el profesor Horace Slughorn.

- Buenas tardes - dijo el maestro - He hablado con Dumbledore de algo que tengo ganas de hacer con los séptimos desde ya hace un tiempo y hoy eh recibido un respuesta favorable - el profesor sonrió.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw (la casa con la cual tenían clases de pociones) se miraban inquietos y algunos como los merodeadores se miraban algo confusos.

- He conseguido un permiso para que lo alumnos de séptimo puedan hacer un filtro amoroso. -anunció el profesor orgulloso de si mismo.

Lily y Connie se miraban asombradas. Lily siempre había querido hacer dicho filtro.

Los alumnos estallaron en murmullos, todos aprobando la actividad, deseosos de comenzar.

- Silencio, por favor - Slughorn hizo un movimiento de varita y aparecieron todas las indicaciones en el pizarrón. – También se pueden ayudar con su texto "Mil hierbas y hóngos mágicos, filtros y pociones mágicas", en las páginas 297 y 298.

- Fantástico, no entiendo ni pio de lo que escribió en la pizarra - murmuró Sirius enfadado, no le agradaban para nada las pociones.

- Solo míralo en orden Padfoot, no es tan difícil. - dijo Remus con aire de sabelotodo.

- Eso lo dices porque eres un sabiondo - dijo picado.

- Que no está difícil Sirius, además piensa en todo lo que puedes hacer con un filtro bien preparado. - dijo astutamente James.

A Sirius se le iluminaron lo ojos, si que podía utilizar bien un filtro. Miró el pizarrón atento y comenzó a trabajar lo más concentrado que pudo.

Lily trabajaba en su poción poniéndole todo el empeño posible, lograría hacer el filtro lo mejor posible.

- Recuerden chicos, que el filtro debe quedar de un color blanco brillante y debe desprender tres olores distinguibles y agradables para la persona. Y no está demás decirles, como bien deben saber que el filtro desprende humo en forma de espirales. (N/A: gracias CoNnY por el dato) - comentó el profesor.

Algunos alumnos asintieron.

Lily terminaba orgullosa su filtro. Dicho filtro ya tenía un color crema, solo tenía que seguir revolviendo su caldero en dirección a las agujas del reloj (como decían la indicaciones) hasta que éste tomara el color adecuado.

El profesor, hizo aparecer en su mesón unos cuantos frascos de vidrio para cada alumno y dijo - Cuando vallan terminando vacían su filtro en éstos frascos de vidrio y lo etiquetan con su nombre, Luego me lo dejan en el estante de éste costado - dijo señalando un viejo estante empolvado que yacía cerca de la puerta de la mazmorra.

Algunos alumnos levantaron la vista de sus calderos y asintieron al profesor.

- Muy bien Señorita Evans, siempre muy aplicada - halagó el profesor a Lily como siempre solía hacerlo.

Connie miraba a su amiga picada, su filtro tenía un color gris.

- No revuelva tan rápido Señorita McCartney, deje que el filtro adopte el color.

La castaña asintió cabreada.

Remus no tenía ningún problema con su filtro, de éste ya se podían apreciar los distintos aromas que debía desprender.

James tampoco tenía problemas pero sí estaba un poco más atrasado que Lupin.

Sirius colocaba todo su empeño. Todo el tiempo que estuvo concentrando en su filtro, también lo usó para pensar que podía hacer con él una vez terminado.

"Connie..Ésta será la broma que te debía" - de su ojos se apreciaba un brillo extraño.

El filtro de Lily estaba listo, el humo ya formaba espirales y los aromas ya se apreciaban desde hace un rato.

Lily se dirigió hacia el mesón, tomó un frasquito y caminó a su puesto, vació su filtro con sumo cuidado, lo cerró y en la etiqueta escribió, con ayuda de su varita, "Lily Evans" y lo fue a depositar al estante.

Una chica de Ravenclaw de cabello negro, también llevo su filtro hacia el estante. Lily pudo leer en el frasco el nombre de la chica, se llamaba Johanny Adams, nunca la había visto antes.

- Hola – saludó.

- Hola. ¿Johanny? – dijo Lily.

- Sí – sonrió – Y tu eres Lily Evans, el profesor siempre te felicita por tus pociones, dice que eres su mejor alumna.

- Si, pero no es para tanto – dijo algo cohibida.

- Supongo que entraras en el club de pociones, Slughorn será el maestro.

- Pues creo que no.

- Pero si se te dan muy bien las pociones. – comentó Johanny. – Pues yo entraré, necesito una S en pociones para ser sanadora, me tengo que preparar.

- Ya veo...

- Bueno no te sigo dando la lata, adiós. – la morena sonrió y se despidió con la mano de la pelirroja, que se encontraba junto al estante. Estaba dispuesta a irse, pero ésta vez llego Lupin.

- Tu filtro quedó perfecto – comentó Remus observando en filtro de Lily.

- El tuyo también ha quedado muy bueno. – contestó.

- ¿Y quién era esa chica con la cual charlabas? – preguntó.

- Ah, se llama Johanny, me preguntó si entraría al club de pociones, mejor dicho me incitó a que entrara. Pero no, está decidido.

- Pero ¿Cómo¿Eres la mejor alumna de Slughorn y no entrarás?

- ¿Tu también?

- Yo entraré, sería fantástico que tu también.

- Pues ya he dicho que no. – dijo altivamente.

- Pues por lo menos piénsalo. – instó Remus.

- Está bien, solo lo pensaré.

-Claro, nos vemos – exclamó Remus y se dirigió a su pupitre.

Lily también fue tomar asiento.

Connie estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Lily.

- Esta cosa no toma el color, se supone que es blanco brillante y está gris, además ya lo hago más despacio y no pasa nada.

- ¿A que lado estás revolviendo?

- ¿Pues que tiene eso que ver?

- Tiene que ser en dirección a las agujas de reloj Connie – dijo cansinamente.

- Ese debe ser el problema... – murmuró y comenzó revolver correctamente.

El filtro comenzó a aclararse pero no tomo el color deseado, estaba blanco pero no brillante.

- Bueno es lo que pude hacer no más. – maldijo Connie.

Fue al mesón del profesor, sacó un frasco (ya quedaban muchos menos pues ya varios alumnos ya habían terminado) y vació su filtro, que no tenía el color deseado pero si desprendía los aromas correspondientes y el humo tenía forma de espirales.

Fue a dejarlo al estante y escribió su nombre el la etiqueta con su varita "Constanza McCartney" y lo situó junto a los demás.

Se encontró con Sirius, se miraron, pero ambos se ignoraron. Connie se dirigió a su pupitre y se sentó junto a Lily.

- Chicos, vallan dejando su filtro en los frascos, la clase ya termina.

Los alumnos que aún no terminaban (muy pocos) fueron a buscar sus respectivos frascos y dejaron ahí sus filtros. Luego de unos minutos el profesor dio por terminada la clase.

-Nunca creí que Slughorn quería que hiciéramos ese filtro – dijo Sirius, mientras caminaban hacía a la sala común.

- Pues yo creo que por primera vez hicimos algo productivo. – opinó James.

- No es que sea lo único productivo, Prongs, quizás sea algo más divertido con lo cual podamos hacer más bromas. – dijo listamente Remus.

- Pues yo ya sé que voy hacer con mi filtro después. – susurró.

- ¿Qué dijiste Padfoot? – preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada ¿por qué?

- Creí que habías murmurado algo.

* * *

- ¿Johanny Adams ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Connie. 

- Una chica de Ravenclaw, me dijo que me podría meter a pociones avanzadas porque era muy buena en pociones.

- Pues yo opino lo mismo, vez somos dos.

- Tres, Remus llegó y me dijo que yo podría también, pero solo le dije que me lo iba a pensar. – explicó.

- Pues inscríbete.

- Lo decidiré el Viernes.

- Como quieras pero si quieres ser medimaga te va a favorecer.

- En algo tienes razón.

El día en Hogwarts ya se terminaba, los alumnos de Gryffindor ya se iban a sus habitaciones cansados por el día primer día de clases luego de sus vacaciones de navidad. Como era de suponer los profesores los llenaron de deberes.

Lily y Connie estaban sentadas en una mesa de la sala común haciendo una composición de transformaciones sobre la transfiguración humana.

- No entiendo cuál es la diferencia que hay entre la transformación de los hombres lobos a la de los animagos.

- Connie eso lo hemos pasado desde tercer curso y todavía no te entra en la cabeza – dijo Lily divertida.

- Pero..

- Ve en la página 310

- Claro.

Los merodeadores estaban en las cocinas comiendo de todo, los elfos les tenían un banquete para ellos exclusivamente.

- Ésta torta de chocolate está de maravilla – dijo Remus saboreando un trozo de chocolate.

Luego de que Remus, James y Sirius quedaran satisfechos de tanto comer, se fueron a su sala común, con la capa invisible de James, cuidando de que Filch no los descubriera. Pronunciaron la clave y la dama gorda les dio el paso.

La sala común estaba vacía, y los chicos se fueron a dormir aburridos.

* * *

Los tres días siguientes pasaron volando, sin nada importante que comentar, a pesar de que el agotamiento de Lily iba en aumento. 

- ¡¡SI SE ME ACERCA ALGUIEN MÁS PARA INSCRIBIRSE EN LOS CONDENADOS CLUBES LA HAGO LA MALDICIÓN _CRUCIATUS_!! – chilló Lily en la sala común de lo leones.

Los alumnos de primero estaban espantados ante las reacciones de la pelirroja, y los demás la miraban con temor.

- ¡Lily tranquilízate que pareces una loca! – dijo Connie apartando un poco a Lily, de donde se encontraban los alumnos más pequeños – Además los de primero te miran como si fueras un monstruo.

- Mira como me preocupo – ironizó – Petunia me ah mirado así toda mi vida.

- No te pongas a gritar así.

- No sabes como quiero que sea mañana, para que termine ésta pesadilla, los prefectos no sé de que sirven, todos los niños de segundo y primero me persiguen para inscribirse y más encima se arrepienten ¡Cuando ya los tenía ESCRITOS!

- No exageres. – dijo divertida y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en us rostro.

- ¿QUÉ NO EXAGERE?

- Ya tranquilízate Lils.

- Ok, pero me encerraré en mi pieza porque no responderé por mis actos si alguien se quiere inscribir.

- Sí como digas Lily.

* * *

Llegó el tan ansiado viernes que tanto suplicaba Lily que llegase. 

- ¡Siiii! Hoy es Viernes, hoy es Viernes. Sisisí hoy es Viernes. – canturreaba Lily, saltando arriba de su cama.

De pronto un cojín voló por el aire y le dio en la cabeza a Lily haciendo que cayera de la cama.

- ¡Cállate quieres! La gente normal quiere dormir – bufó Connie.

- es que como no logras entender ¡HOY ES VIERNES!

- Sí es viernes. Ya duérmete.

- Aguafiestas.

Connie trató de seguir durmiendo, y sin más remedio se levantó junto con Lily.

Bajaron a la sala común, que estaba vacía, era muy temprano.

- ¿Y te vas a inscribir en pociones no?

- Me tenías que arruinar el día ¿no es así?

Connie entornó lo ojos.

- ¿Y?

- Y qué

- ¿Te inscribes o no?

- Sólo porque estoy de buen humor.

- Ajá.

Lily sacó los pergaminos de su mochila y se inscribió en Pociones Avanzadas.

- Sbía que te convencería.

- Y te dije que sólo lo hice porque estoy de buen humor.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Claro.

* * *

Los merodeadores se dirigían a los invernaderos, les tocaba Herbología. Lily y Connie ya se encontraban ahí, luego llegó la profesora Sprout. 

- Hoy estudiaremos la "_Higueras de Abisinia_" como ustedes saben sus higos se utilizan en soluciones para encoger. Tienen un aspecto arrugado y constituyen un alimento de primera necesidad en _Etiopía_, el nombre actual de _Abisinia_…

- Qué clase más aburrida – comentó Connie.

- Todas las clases para ti son aburridas_ –_ rió Lily.

- Aritmancia es genial.

- Sí como digas.

- ¿Leíste la tabla de anuncios, Lily?

- No por que ¿Hay algo importante?

- Las inscripciones para las audiciones se alargaron hasta el lunes, creo que solo habían dos inscritos de Gryffindor. – explicó Connie.

- Aah, entiendo. ¿Vamos a la sala común?

- Lo siento, pero quede de juntarme con James, tenemos que ir a dejarle los pergaminos a McGonagall, a su despacho.

- Hola Lily – James caminaba a donde se encontraban Lily y Connie, Remus y Sirius lo seguían. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí – afirmó – Adiós. Connie no vemos en la sala común.

Connie asintió.

- ¿Nos vamos a la sala común Connie? – preguntó Remus.

- Claro ¿sabes que?

- Dime.

- Convencí a Lily y se inscribió en pociones – sonrió.

- ¡Fantástico¿Y que hiciste? Lily es muy cabezota.

- Técnicamente solo le pregunté una vez más.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es que dijo que estaba de buen humor. – Remus comenzó a reír.

Ambos llegaron a la sala común seguidos por Sirius.

James tocó la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

- Adelante – indicó la maestra.

- Buenas tardes profesora – dijo Lily. – Traemos los pergaminos de las inscripciones.

- Muchas gracias, Señor Potter y Señorita Evans. 10 puntos para Gryffindor por su puntualidad y responsabilidad.- dijo, Lily y James abrieron muchos los ojos impresionados - Pueden retirarse.

- Gracias, adiós.

James y Lily salieron del despacho sonriendo.

- Está de buenas McGonagall – comentó James.

- Sí, tendrá sus motivos – ambos comenzaron a reír.

- Lily, con Sirius y Remus teníamos planeado ir a Hogsmeade mañana en noche, Tu y Connie pueden venir ¿Qué te parece?

- Claro que entretenido. Aunque los dos somos premios anuales y debemos ser un ejemplo para los alumnos de primer año, y creo que saliendo una noche a hurtadillas del castiilo y burlando las reglas de la escuela no es un ejemplo adecuado para niños de once años. - dijo la pelirroja seria. James se sintió decepcionado - Aunque... Ha sido un semana sumamente fatigosa, algo de diversión no vendría mal.

- ¡Sabía qe aceptarías! - exclamó, cambiando su semblante y dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción - Si quieres puedes invitar a alguien más digo para que seamos tres y tres.

- Lo pensaré.

James y Lily entraron a la sala común y se despiedieron. Subieron y se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

* * *

- ¿QUÉ? – preguntó Connie abriendo mucho los ojos. 

- Que James nos invitó a Hogsmeade mañana en la noche, junto con Black y Lupin.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sabes cuantas chicas desearían salir una noche de fiesta con los merodeadores.

- No dramatices Connie. También me dijo que podíamos invitar al alguien más para que fuéramos tres y tres.

- Ah, pues no se me ocurre nadie… - dijo pensativa.

- Bueno mañana podemos pensarlo, buenas noches. – Lily apagó las lamparas, y ambas se quedaron dormidas al igual que sus compañeras de cuarto.

* * *

Lily se despertó más temprano de lo que solía hacerlo un sábado. La pelirroja se estaba asustando, llevaba varios días despertando mas temprano de lo habitual. No estaba durmiendo las horas que necesitaba su cuerpo. Y de cierto modo Lily se preocupaba se su salud. Trató de dormise, pero ni aunque le hubieran hecho una hechizo inmovilizador podría haber conciliado el sueño. Miró a Connie, dormía placidamente, decidió no despertarla. 

Se vistió y bajó al Gran comedor. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, observó todo lo que había en la mesa, no le apetecía nada. Tomó una tostada y decidió salir a los jardines a caminar un rato.

Caminaba mirando el lago. Cuando alguien la tomó por el hombro.

- Hola, Lily. ¿Qué haces tan sola aquí?

- Nada, es que Connie está durmiendo, y decidí dar un paseo. ¿Y tú?

- Pues suelo despertar temprano y siempre camino un rato antes de desayunar. ¿Y te inscribiste en Pociones? – pregunto Johanny.

- Sí, creo que me ayudará después de todo. – sonrió.

- Yo también me inscribí, bueno Lily que estés bien, me voy a desayunar.

- ¿Vamos juntas al comedor? – le preguntó Lily.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Johanny?

- Dime.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ésta noche?

- No para nada ¿Por qué?

- Pues ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade ésta noche? Con Connie y yo, y unos amigos.

- Por supuesto – Johanny sonreía.

Juntas entraron al gran comedor.

- Bueno Johanny no vemos ésta noche, Luego te busco y te digo donde.

- Claro, gracias y nos vemos.

Johanny se despidió de Lily con la mano y se fue a tomar desayuno a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Johanny era bastante agradable. Era muy simpática y ahora que estaban en el mismo taller podrían conocerce mejor. Y quizás ser grandes amigas.

Lily se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Connie que ya había bajado a desayunar.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**Holaa..! otra vez! Ojala el capítulo no los haya desilusionado, comenten critiquen, pregunten, solo denle a GO! Y me sentiré feliz y con más ganas de escribir.**

**Acuerdense dejenme un review y me harán feliz! Jeje…denle a GO! S****aludos a Johanny, como verán Johanny Adams está inspirada en ella, solo que con distinto color de cabello .**

**C o n z . b L a c k ; **


	4. Las Audiciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de éste fic son propiedad de J.K Rowling a excepción de Connie que es creación mía y por ello tiene un poco de mí, Johanny Adams está basada en Johanny, la diferencia es su color de cabello xD…Yo sólo desgasto mis neuronas escribiendo éste fanfic .

" "_Entre comillas, son los pensamientos de los personajes._

**- - : **_Dialogo._

**Breaking Free **

_Johanny se despidió de Lily con la mano y se fue a tomar desayuno a la mesa de Ravenclaw._

_Lily se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Connie que ya había bajado a desayunar._

**Capítulo 4: **"Las audiciones y una salida a Hogsmeade".

Lily salía del Gran comedor junto con Connie, era sábado y no tenían clases.

- ¿Vamos a los jardines? – preguntó la castaña.

- claro, pero ¿vamos con los chicos?

- ¿Dónde están?

- ahí vienen mira. – indicó.

Los Merodeadores salían del gran comedor charlando animadamente, Sirius y James se reían a más no poder, mientras que Remus solo sonreía.

Lily hacía señas con las manos, y al parecer Remus fue el único que se percató, y le pegó un codazo en las costillas a James.

- ¡Auch¡¡Lunático que es lo que ocurre! – protestó sobándose.

Sirius estalló de risa.

- y tu cállate. – James le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Lily nos llama – contestó Remus señalando a Lily, quien sonreía junto con Connie.

James se dirigió a donde se encontraban las chicas, junto con Sirius y Remus que lo miraban divertidos.

- Hola chicas.

- Hola James – saludó Lily – hola – saludó la castaña sonriendo.

- Hola Lily, Connie – dijo Remus. – Hola Remus - contestaron al unísono.

- Hola Lily, Buenos días McCartney. – Saludó el moreno – Hola Sirius – Lily sonreía. – Hola Black.

- Con Connie vamos a los jardines¿vienen?

- ¡Claro! – dijo James, Remus asintió sonriendo y Sirius levantó los hombros, como respuesta.

Lily y James se fueron caminando en dirección a los terrenos, hablando.

- ¿y vamos hoy a Hogsmeade? – preguntó el chico.

- Por supuesto, Connie aceptó de inmediato, y Johanny también.

- ¿Quién es Johanny?

- una chica de Ravenclaw, es muy agradable. – Lily sonrió. – Se parece mucho a Remus.

- ¿a que te refieres?

- no físicamente, pues ella es morena, pero es muy inteligente y creo que se van a llevar de maravilla.

- fantástico, Remus casi ya no tiene compañía femenina, no se si me entiendes.

- James… - murmuró divertida.

- ¡Pero si es cierto!

- yo me refería a que podían ser muy buenos a amigos, por que se parecen bastante.

- pues yo creo que si tienen cosas en común podrían tener algo mas que amistad ¿no?

- como digas.

- ¿es bonita, no es cierto?

Lily frunció el ceño – es morena y tiene los ojos verdes. Es bonita.

- excelente, a Remus le encantan la morenas.

La pelirroja negaba con la cabeza divertida. Ya llegaban a la orilla del lago. Sirius, Remus y Connie venían detrás.

- Connie trae una cara, como para comerte - susurró James a Lily – tu sabes que no se lleva con Sirius, quizás que tontería le dijo. – contestó. James comenzó a reír por lo bajo – cállate que Connie se va a enfurecer aún más. – no me río de eso Lily, hagamos una apuesta. - ¿Qué? - contestó. – una apuesta. A que a fin de año Connie y Sirius son novios. - ¿Qué dices? – preguntó incrédula. – que ambos serán novios. – contestó el chico. - está bien, digo si quieres perder por supuesto – sonrió – pero yo digo que QUIZÁS no peleen tanto, pero de ahí a ser novios, sueña jaja, apostamos un helado gigante bañado de chocolate. – dijo Lily segura de sí misma – que buena oferta, pues apostemos. – contestó James. Ambos se dieron la mano como cerrando un trato.

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Remus.

- Nada, pero que cara traes Connie¿Qué te paso? – preguntó James. Connie lo miró feo.

- es que estos dos – dijo Remus refiriéndose a Sirius y Connie – no hacen más que discutir.

- vas a perder la apuesta jeje – le susurró Lily a James. – todavía queda mucho tiempo. – contestó.

- Les contaste a Sirius, Remus, que vamos con las chicas hoy a Hogsmeade. – preguntó James.

- ¡Que, no me digas que tendré que ir con ésta fiera, viajar con ella fue suficiente.

- Ignórame, y yo haré lo mismo. – respondió la aludida.

- opino lo mismo Sirius. – dijo en licántropo.

Sirius refunfuñó.

- ¡Lily! ahora que me acuerdo, McGonagall nos citó en su despacho a las cinco – preguntó James, ignorando los gruñidos de Sirius.

Remus prestó atención a lo que decía su amigo y Connie fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius, de brazos cruzados.

- Fantástico, faltan diez para las cinco - contestó la pelirroja mirando su reloj pulsera.

- Andando - murmuró James. Ambos caminaban por lo terrenos, en dirección al castillo.

Connie, Remus y Sirius tomaron asiento en el césped, mirando al lago. Remus estaba sentando entre la castaña y el moreno, evitando que corriera sangre. (N/A: jaja eso fue algo exagerado, xD)

James y Lily se encontraban en el vestíbulo del castillo. De pronto James hecho a correr.

- ¡Sígueme! - gritó el chico.

Lily algo extrañada comenzó a seguirlo. - ¡Qué haces! - chilló.

James paró en seco, Lily corrió hasta él, respiraba entrecortadamente, cansada, frunció el ceño y dijo - ¿Qué crees? no estoy para una maratón. - dijo aparentando estar molesta. - además, el despacho de McGonagall queda por allá - dijo señalando el pasillo paralelo.

- sí lo sé, pero no te llevo a donde McGonagall, sino a otro lugar.

- ¿pero a dónde...

James se hecho a correr nuevamente, pero ésta ves tomó a Lily de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla.

- ¡James! yo puedo sola! - vociferó.

- cállate un momento, sólo sígueme que llegamos tarde.

Varios alumnos los miraban extrañados.

- ¿Llegamos tarde? – susurró, Lily estaba confundida.

James se detuvo frente a las puertas de un aula que Lily no conocía. El moreno se dio la vuelta para hablarle a la pelirroja.

Lily abrió la boca para pedir una explicación pero James le puso su mano en la boca evitando que hablara.

- ¡Shh! ahora te explico. - dijo, sabía que Lily quería que le explicara donde estaban, que hacían allí y a que llegaban tarde. Bajó su mano y Lily frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué llegamos tarde? - comenzó el interrogatorio.

- Supongo que como de costumbre no leíste el tablón de anuncios.

- Eso no viene al caso.

- Pues aunque no lo creas sí, las audiciones en pareja son hoy y ahora.

- ¿Que no eran el Lunes? - preguntó.

- Las individuales.

Lily se quedó pensativa, de pronto abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿No creerás que vamos a cantar?

- Pues no, sólo creí que sería divertido verlas. Además estoy seguro de que Sirius y Remus no me hubiesen querido acompañar.

- ¿significa que me mentiste para que te acompañara y además llegamos tarde?

- Pues algo así.

- Entonces que esperas a entrar, nos perderemos todas las actuaciones.

Lily agarró a James del brazo y entraron por las puertas del aula. James sonrió hacia sus adentros.

Adentro había un escenario con un piano, mucha sillas en fila y unos cuantos micro-mágicos, Iguales a los de hotel mágico "Shacklebolts", con los cuales habían cantado la noche de año nuevo.

James se adelantó y condujo a Lily hacia los asientos más cercanos a la puerta y se sentaron sin hacer ruido.

- Patrick y Sharon Goldstein - anunció una maestra, Lily y James no la habían visto nunca. - es su turno.

Un chico alto y guapo subió al escenario acompañado de una chica rubia muy bien arreglada.

La rubia pasó por el lado de la chica del piano y la miró con arrogancia. La pianista comenzó a tocar el inicio de la canción.

Ambos chicos se pusieron a bailar al compás de la música, cantando y sonriendo exageradamente.

Lily y James se miraron al mismo tiempo algo asustados.

Siguieron bailando y cantando excesivamente, algo un poco aterrador…

_**I've never had someone **Nunca tuve a nadie  
**that knows me like you do**, Que me conociera como tú  
**the way you do, **De la misma forma que tú**  
I've never had someone **Nunca tuve a nadie  
**as good for me as you, **tan bueno para mí como tú**  
no one like you, **nadie como tú**  
so lonely before I finally found **tan solo antes, finalmente encontré**  
what I've been looking for…**lo que estaba buscando_

El chico comenzó a bailar mientras que la chica siguió cantando pero ésta vez sola.

_**So good to be seen, **Tan bueno para ser visto  
**so good to be heard **Tan bueno para ser oído_

Continuaron cantando, para dar término a su actuación.

_**I've never had someone **Nunca tuve a nadie  
**that knows me like you do**, Que me conociera como tú  
**the way you do, **De la misma forma que tú**  
I've never had someone **Nunca tuve a nadie  
**as good for me as you, **tan bueno para mí como tú**  
no one like you, **nadie como tú**  
so lonely before I finally found **tan solo antes, finalmente encontré**  
what I've been looking for…**lo que estaba buscando_

Juntos comenzaron a tararear:

_**Doo Doo Doo Dooo  
Dooo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo  
Ohh Ohhh  
Doo Doo Doo Dooo  
Dooo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo  
Ohh Ohhh**_

La chica de piano dio término a la canción y los hermanos Goldstein hicieron una reverencia para dar término a su show.

La maestra aplaudió y los chicos sonrieron complacidos, luego se bajaron del escenario y salieron del salón.

Lily y James se miraron contrariados.

- ¿Algún otro voluntario? – Preguntó la maestra.

Silencio.

James y Lily se miraron, quizás podrían hacerlo bien. El pelinegro se paró de su asiento.

Lily lo jaló del brazo. - ¡Qué vas a hacer?

James la miró un segundo y no dudo en lo que haría.

- Yo lo haré profesora… "¿Cuál es su nombre?" – se preguntó.

La Profesora se dio la vuelta.

- Wright, Profesora Wright, Joven – expresó – Lo siento pero las audiciones individuales se llevaran a cabo el lunes a esta misma hora.

- es que él no lo hará solo, maestra Wright. – Lily se paró de su butaca y sonrió a James.

- La puntualidad en un punto importante en el Teatro, alumnos. (N/A: una frase propia de Dargus xD) – pero aún así les daré una oportunidad, debido a las pocas inscripciones. (N/A: esto diferencia a Dargus con Wright ;D)

James sonrió y tomó de la mano a Lily y se dirigió al escenario.

Llegaron a éste y Lily se acercó a la chica del piano.

- Hola¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó amablemente.

- Hola, mi nombre es Jamie Blair, pero me puedes llamar Jamie – sonrió.

- pues yo me llamo Lily Evans, pero dime Lily. Bueno yo te quería pedir un favor.

- por supuesto dime.

- ¿nos podrías tocar la canción anterior? – Pidió.

- claro pero ¿la versión real, lo que pasa es que Sharon me ordenó que la modificara. – comunicó.

- oh por supuesto. – la pelirroja sonrió.

- toma éstas son las partituras – indicó.

- Gracias… - Lily se dirigió a donde se encontraba James y le dio una de las partituras.

Ambos tomaron los micro-mágicos que se encontraban en el aire.

Jamie miró a Lily, la pelirroja asintió y comenzó la canción pero ésta vez más lenta que la versión anterior.

James comenzó, leyendo la partitura.

_**It's hard to believe** Es difícil creer  
**That I couldn't see** Que no pude ver_

_**You were always there beside me** Estabas siempre a mi lado_

La pelirroja continuó:

_**thought I was alone **Pensar que estaba sola**  
with no one to hold, **sin tener a nadie**  
**_

Juntos siguieron:

_**But you were always right beside me, **Pero siempre estabas a mi lado  
**This feeling's like no other, **Se siente como ningún otro _

_**I want you to know… **Quiero que lo sepas_

_**I've never had someone **Nunca tuve a nadie  
**that knows me like you do**, Que me conociera como tú  
**the way you do, **De la misma forma que tú**  
**_

_**I've never had someone **Nunca tuve a nadie  
**as good for me as you, **tan bueno para mí como tú**  
no one like you, **nadie como tú**  
so lonely before I finally found **tan solo antes, finalmente encontré**  
what I've been looking for…**lo que estaba buscando_

Lily prosiguió cantando:

_**So good to be seen, **Tan bueno para ser visto  
**so good to be heard **Tan bueno para ser oído_

Juntos:

_**Don't have to say a word** No hay que decir ni una palabra  
_

James:

_**For so long I was lost,** Por tanto tiempo estuve perdido  
**so good to be found** Tan bueno para ser contado._

Ambos se movían al compás de la música, sintiendo esa conexión extraña pero agradable a la vez, descubrieron que cantar les agradaba más de lo que creían y más les gustaba estar con el otro.

Juntos:

_**I'm loving having you around**. Amo tenerte cerca_

Una vez más se sintieron identificados con cada palabra de aquella canción.

Ésta vez James continuó:

_**This feeling's like no other, **Se siente como ningún otro._

Juntos:

_**I want you to know… **Quiero que lo sepas._

_**I've never had someone **Nunca tuve a nadie  
**that knows me like you do**, Que me conociera como tú  
**the way you do, **De la misma forma que tú**  
I've never had someone **Nunca tuve a nadie  
**as good for me as you, **tan bueno para mí como tú**  
no one like you, **nadie como tú**  
so lonely before I finally found **tan solo antes, finalmente encontré**  
what I've been looking for…**lo que estaba buscando…_

Tomados de la mano dieron término a la canción, a gusto con su actuación se sonrieron, ninguno daba señales de arrepentimiento por su acto.

La Profesora Wright estaba asombrada por la presentación de los chicos. – Felicitaciones, Potter y Evans, lo hicieron bastante bien, en el tablón de anuncios de su sala común saldrá si quedarán para la obra o si tienen que hacer la segunda prueba. Pueden irse ya – dijo.

La maestra abandonó el aula con sus pergaminos y apuntes.

Jamie sonreía a los chicos "Ojalá la profesora los escoja, a Sharon y Patrick no se les da ésta canción" pensaba. Comenzó a ordenar sus partituras para marcharse.

- Gracias Jamie, que estés bien – se despidió Lily.

- Adiós Lily, tu también. – contestó.

- Adiós Jamie gracias por tocar la canción, tocas muy bien el piano. – James también se despidió.

- Gracias – contestó, algo sonrosada.

James y Lily salieron del salón y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo para dirigirse a los jardines, quizás sus amigos aún se encontraban ahí. Entre ellos había un silencio muy incómodo, Lily decidió romper el hielo.

- Lo hiciste muy bien James.

- Gracias, pero tú lo hiciste aún mejor.

Lily se sonrojó, por primera vez se estaba sintiendo algo nerviosa junto a James y eso no le estaba gustando.

- Lily…

Lily estaba ensimismada pensando en su situación.

- ¡Lily!

La pelirroja dio un salto del susto.

- ¡Aa¡¿Qué ocurre! – pregunto alterada.

- nada terrible, sólo te hablo, pero estás en la nubes. ¿en qué piensas?

- en nada importante. ¡Mira! Ella es Johanny.

Johanny se dirigía a donde se encontraban Lily y James, se encontraban en el pasillo que se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

- ¡Hola Johanny! – saludó Lily.

- Hola Lily – sonrió.

- James ella es Johanny, Johanny el es James. – explicó la pelirroja.

- hola – dijo tímidamente la morena.

- Hola! así que tu eres Johanny, Lily me ha hablado de tí, perece que esres muy simpática. - comentó.

Johanny rió nerviosa.

- James...¿a que hora iremos a Hogsmeade? - pregunto la pelirroja.

- habitualmente con Remus y Sirius nos juntamos a las 11:30 para estar a la media noche en algún bar por ahí. a las 11:30. - sonrió.

- Perfecto, entonces Johanny, nos juntamos a las 11:30 afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor. ¿Esta bien?

- ¡Claro! - contestó. - Bueno voy a cenar, nos vemos más tarde, adiós - la morena se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿vamos a la sala común mejor? dudo que se encuentren en los jardines todavía - dijo James.

- tienes razón.

- que no.

- por supuesto que sí.

- estás loca.

- pero por favor, si tu fuiste el que llego tarde a la repartición de cerebros, yo no. - exclamó la castaña.

- oh sí, como se me pudo ocurrir, disculpe señorita perfecta¡al diablo! - dijo un enojado Sirius.

- ya cállense de una vez¿Por qué discuten ésta vez? - preguntó Remus.

- lo que pasa, es que - comenzó Connie - YO digo que el mejor bar de Hogsmeade es " Luna Mágica" y que deberíamos ir para allá.

- sí yo también creo que es muy bueno.

- ¡Pues yo creo que es mejor "Bowtruckless"! - gritó Sirius.

- me parece una muy buena opción.

- ¿PERO DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS? - chillaron al unísono.

En es mismo minuto Lily y James entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Pero ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? - preguntó muy alto James.

- ¡Uuy!Menos mal que llegan, éstos dos ya me comían. - Remus se colocó detrás de James.

- jajaaja - rió Lily. - no seas exagerado.

- ¿Cual es el problema?

- pelean por decidirse a que bar iremos - explicó Remus.

James entornó lo ojos.

- Eso no es problema¿no es así James? - dijo Lily.

- sí, porque iremos a "Estrella Solitaria".

- si a ese iremos. - aprobó Lily. Remus asintió.

Sirius y Connie se cruzaron de brazos molestos.

Remus y Lily decidieron jugar ajedrez mientras que James leía un libro de Quidditch.

- ¿a que hora nos iremos? - preguntó la castaña.

- 11:30 - respondió como máquina Sirius.

Connie lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? - pregunto impaciente Connie.

Ya todos se habían vestido para su salida.

Lily vestía un Top blanco con unos jeans y unos zapatos verdes claro, se había puesto unos aros de plata que hacían juego con un discreto colgante. Se había recogido su rojiza melena y llevaba una cartera verde, igual a sus zapatos.

Connie vestía más atrevida, quizás para impresionar y aunque no lo admitiera a Sirius. Llevaba un top con cuello en V negro y una mini falda de mezclilla bien ajustada, con unos zapatos sin tacón negros (tipo chinitas). El cabello lo llevaba suelto.

James vestía una camisa blanca ajustada, jeans y su pelo bien revuelto.

Sirius vestía un camisa negra ajustada con los primeros botones desabrochados (N/A: que sexy!), y unos Jeans gastados.

Remus vestía unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul cielo.

Todos ya estaban listos para ir a bailar hasta bien entrada la noche.

- No te desesperes Connie, que ya nos vamos - dijo Remus.

Todos estaban dispuestos a irse cuando…

- ¡Oh no! Esperen un momento. Ya vuelvo. - dijo James y subió rápidamente las escaleras que se dirigían a sus dormitorios.

- ya son las 11:40 ¡las chicas guapas ya están por llegar! - murmuró Sirius.

- pobrecito, ojalá se apure James, o si no se le pueden escapar sus chicas - comentó burlonamente Connie.

- Pues para que tú sepas, puedo estar con las chicas que quiera, ninguna se resiste a mis encantos.

- ¡Oh que modesto! Pues ¡yo también puedo estar con el chico que se me antoje!- desafió, echando fuego por los ojos.

- ¿Así? pues eso lo veremos. - contestó con el mismo tono.

- ya llegue - dijo James desde la escaleras.

- menos mal, ya no los quiero escuchar - dijo Lily.

Connie salió por el retrato con un huracán, Remus la siguió y los demás salieron también.

Lily salió a encontrar a Johanny que se encontraba apoyada a una baranda, esperando tranquilamente.

- ¡Johanny! disculpa por la demora - Saludó Lily.

- o no te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos ya?

- si claro - contestó James.

- Sirius, Remus, ella es Johanny, también nos acompañará - explicó James.

- Hola - dijo Sirius. - Buenas Noches - dijo Remus mirándola fijamente.

Johanny vestía una Falda de mezclilla a la altura de las rodillas, con unos zapatos de color blanco y una polera de tiritas celeste. Llevaba una cartera de mezclilla y su pelo negro, suelto.

- Buenas noches - saludó.

- Bueno nos vamos¿no es así? - dijo Connie.

- sí, sí ya vamos.

- "Juro solemnemente que mi intenciones no son buenas" - susurró James. - Perfecto Filch está en su despacho.

- ¿decías algo? - preguntó Lily.

- No para nada - James guardó el mapa en su bolsillo.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las afueras del castillo, para dirigirse a Hogsmeade.

- ¿y que piensas hacer cuando salgas de la escuela? - Remus hablaba con Johanny desde que la había visto.

- te dije que Lunático se interesaría en Johanny - susurró James y a Lily.

- sí, no te equivocabas. - respondió.

- pues, aún no me decido si estudiar para ser auror o dedicarme a la sanación.

- que valiente. - opinó el licántropo.

Johanny se sonrojó. - si lo dices por ser auror, la verdad es algo que me apasiona, pues mi abuelo era, o bueno fue uno de los mejores.

- entiendo.

Los merodeadores y las chicas ya llegaban al pueblo. Caminaron hacía el bar elegido.

James abrió las puertas, de las cuales sonó una campanita, éste les dio paso a todos.

Dentro había poca luz y habían muchos jóvenes bailando, algunos sentados en la barra bebiendo.

- hay varios alumnos de Hogwarts aquí - comentó impresionada Lily.

- varios chicos suelen venir los viernes en la noche - explicó James.

- ¿Bailas? - preguntó Remus a Johanny, acto seguido le tomó la mano y sonrió abiertamente.

- claro. - Johanny y Remus se fueron a la pista de baile.

- ¿Tomas algo? - dijo James.

- esta bien.

Lily y James se dirigieron a la barra a beber algo.

Connie y Sirius se miraron, desafiándose.

Sirius se dirigió hacia una mesa donde se encontraban tres chicas. Habló con una chica rubia.

- ¿Bailas muñeca? - dijo con tono seductor.

- Por supuesto cariño.

La chica se levantó y con Sirius se fueron a bailar.

- Estúpido. - susurró Connie.

Ésta se dirigió hacia la barra donde se encontraba un chico apuesto.

- un whisky de fuego. - le ordenó la castaña al chico que atendía.

- Uuy atrevida esta muñequita - comentó el chico.

- hay que divertirse ¿No?

- así me gustan. - respondió.

Connie le había dado en el clavo.

Llego su pedido y tomó un trago. - ¿Y como te llamas guapo?

- Ben ¿y tú preciosa?

- Connie.

- Bailas, por supuesto.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar animadamente. Sirius y la chica rubia se encontraban cerca.

- ¿Todos se divierten mucho no? - exclamó Lily.

- Sí, me preguntaba, si bueno, si tu quieres…

-¿Bailar?

- sí.

- Por supuesto ¡vamos!

Connie y Ben ya llevaban mucho tiempo bailando, Ben iba alejando disimuladamente a Connie, Mientras que ella bailaba con más ganas, lo estaba pasando verdaderamente bien con ese chico.

Ben tomó a Connie de la cintura y la besó, fue un beso corto.

- ¿Ben, pasa algo?

Ben la besó con más intensidad mientras que se la llevaba a un lugar más oscuro.

- Ben basta ya¿Que haces? - la castaña estaba un poco asustada.

- Déjate llevar preciosa.

- ¡No! ya suéltame. - Connie forcejeaba para salir de ahí, pero el chico la tenía muy bien afirmada. Y le besaba el cuello.

- ¡Te dijo que la sueltes Imbécil! - Sirius se encontraba frente a la pareja y miraba al chico con rabia contenida.

_**Continuará...**_

**

* * *

****Hola! jaja ah quedado bueno ¿No? lo dejé ahí para que quedara en suspenso y además porque soy mala muajaja! jeje bueno comenten, pregunten! sólo denle a GO! y me dejan un review please! díganme si le gustó¿Bueno? muchos besitos a todos y gracias por cada uno de los reviews.**

**bye,**

**Conniiee!**


	5. Una salida a Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de éste fic son propiedad de J.K Rowling a excepción de Connie que es creación mía (tiene derechos multimillonarios así que ni pienses en meterte con ella xD) y por ello tiene un poco de mí, Johanny Adams está basada en Johanny, la diferencia es su color de cabello xD… Aclaración: _Johanny es de pelo negro con ojos cafés, Lily es pelirroja y de ojos verdes (como todos saben) y Connie es castaña de ojos azules. Creo que me equivoque por alguna parte. xD_**

**Breaking Free **

**Capítulo 5: **"Las audiciones y una salida a Hogsmeade II (segunda parte)"

- ¡No! ya suéltame. - Connie forcejeaba para salir de ahí, pero el chico la tenía muy bien afirmada. Y le besaba el cuello.

- ¡Te dijo que la sueltes Imbécil! - Sirius se encontraba frente a la pareja y miraba al chico con rabia contenida.

…**Flash Back…**

_Sirius bailaba con la chica rubia, sin quitarle la vista a Connie. Cuando se percató de que se iban alejando poco a poco, éste se extraño y estuvo atento a cualquier cosa. Cuando los perdió de vista decidió acercarse al lugar en donde por última vez los vio, la chica lo seguía sin darse cuenta de nada, Sirius buscaba con la mirada a la pareja. Se comenzaba a preocupar._

_- Cariño¿Por qué ya no bailas? – preguntó la chica con tono meloso._

_El pelinegro pendiente de Connie no se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en medio de la pista de baile, quieto como estatua mirando atento hacia un punto en la oscuridad._

_- Disculpa, es que creo que le ocurrió algo a mi hermana – se excusó. – quizás vuelva más tarde. Adiós preciosa. – se despidió._

_La chica con el entrecejo fruncido y de brazos cruzados, se fue a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos._

_Sirius empezó a caminar por en medio de la gente, buscando a Connie, se acercó a la barra en donde se encontraban Lily y James._

_- Chicos…_

_- Hola canuto, no te había visto¿Tomas algo? – ofreció James._

_- No gracias Cornamenta, me preguntaba si acaso han visto por aquí a McCartney._

_- Pues la vi con un chico, se fueron por allá – apuntó a un lugar que se encontraba un poco más apartado. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó la pelirroja._

_- pues por nada, sólo es que me extrañó que desapareciera de un momento a otro. – Sirius se fue caminando por la pista de baile, a lado contrario que le apuntó Lily. Cuando creyó que sus amigos no le podían ver se dirigió con gran impaciencia al lugar que le indicó Lily._

_Una vez ahí comenzó a escuchar murmullos se acercó aún más y se encontró con la escenita._

…**Fin Del Flash Back…**

- ¡Te dijo que la sueltes Imbécil! - Sirius se encontraba frente a la pareja y miraba al chico con rabia contenida.

Ben se detuvo de mala gana, pues no tenía intenciones de ello, miró a Connie como buscando una explicación pero de ella tuvo solo una mirada asustada, éste se dio la vuelta y miró detenidamente a Sirius.

- Ven, McCartney vamos donde lo demás - Sirius miró a Connie y le ofreció su mano.

- Disculpa, como quiera que te llames, pero "Ella" – refiriéndose a Connie - está conmigo – dijo con un dejo se superioridad y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sirius hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía el chico y seguía mirando a Connie. La castaña comenzó a salir de detrás del chico disimuladamente para irse con Sirius, pero Ben se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¡Hey¿Para donde vas? – Ben tomó a Connie del brazo impulsivamente.

Sirius sacó su varita y apuntó a Ben. Éste sacó su varita de su bolsillo muy rápidamente apuntando al pelinegro.

Connie al mismo tiempo se había ido a donde se encontraba Sirius, Ben al darse cuenta de aquello no puso atención a Sirius que murmuró apuntándolo:

- ¡Desmaius! – el cuerpo de Ben cayó al suelo inerte. – Vamos – le susurró a la castaña.

Connie estaba muy angustiada, si que le pasaban cosas muy vergonzosas frente a Sirius (como en la ocasión en que Snape la empujo cruelmente por motivos que odiaba recordar), le daba pavor mirarlo a la cara, sentía que él se reiría de su suerte. Caminaba cabizbaja junto con el pelinegro que no emitía palabra alguna, quizás para no hacerle la situación más incómoda.

Se encontraban al costado de la pista de baile, junto a la barra. Sirius podía distinguir a Johanny y Remus que bailaban ya desde hace mucho y Lily con James que bailaban al otro lado pero se veían igual de entretenidos.

…

- ¡James! – chilló Lily, si que costaba charlar con la música tan alta.

- ¿Qué? – se acercó al oído de la chica, donde comenzaron bailar mucho mas apegados, pero no contaban con que la música cambiaría y que cambiaría a una lenta y romántica. Todas las parejas que se encontraban en la pista se abrazaron o bien comenzaron a besarse.

"Dios, que vergüenza" - pensaba Lily.

"La abrazo o no la abrazo¿si o no¡Merlín ayúdame! Se molestará, La abrazo...Sí, la abrazo" – James sí que estaba hecho un rollo.

De pronto Lily sintió unas tibias, grandes y fuertes manos posándose en su cintura, sintió escalofríos.

"¡Lily que le respondas el abrazo!" – Se regañaba – "Que no muerde, hazlo no seas cobarde" – Lily temerosa comenzó a subir sus brazos y las depositó en los hombros del chico, abrazándolo por detrás del cuello, tendría que encontrar alguna forma de no ponerse nerviosa frente a James - se dijo. James suspiró aliviado.

A Lily ya no le importaba lo que le iba a decir a James o más bien se le olvidó en medio se la situación en que se encontraba, pero al parecer a James no.

- ¿Y que me ibas a decir? - le susurró el pelinegro a Lily.

- Pues… - Lily no podía pensar, estaba nerviosa y cada cosa que se le ocurría era una tontería – Ya no me acuerdo – sonrió – decidió decir la verdad, aunque James se diera cuenta de su estado nervioso.

Continuaron bailando Lily en ese momento ya se sentía cómoda y descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de James.

James estaba en las nubes, sentía el aroma de Lily, que se desprendía de su pelirrojo cabello, sentía su respiración y eso lo disfrutaba a más no poder.

"Con Lily no me siento cómo con la demás chicas¿Por qué¿Por qué es tan especial? Si tan sólo retrocediera algunos años no la podía ni ver, sólo discutíamos, siempre se creyó superior a mí, lo peor es que me encanta estar a su lado, todas estas sensaciones que tengo cuando estoy junto a ella y más cuando cantamos juntos. Debo admitirlo ésta pelirroja me atrae como ninguna chica que haya conocido..."

"¡Merlín¿¡Quién creería que estaría con Potter en ésta situación?! Toda mi vida detesté a James, por su aire de prepotencia y la fama de Playboy que siempre tuvo y peor, que aún tiene. Me prometía a mi misma que antes de salir con él me tiraría desde la torre de Astronomía. ¿Cómo pudo ser? además disfrutó tanto cantar con él¡Merlín! que dirán en la escuela si es que quedamos en la segunda prueba, no quiero ni pensarlo... ¡eso era lo que le iba a decir¡Lo de la segunda prueba! "

- James... - susurró. Lily creyó que no la oiría pero debido a la cercanía, la escuchó.

- ¿Te acordaste? - preguntó con tono apacible.

- Pues sí.

- Te escucho, Lily.

- ¿Pues, que haremos si es que quedamos en la segunda prueba? - preguntó, y sacó su cabeza del pecho de éste y lo miró con detención y ansiedad.

- Cantar, y mejor que nunca. - aclaró, depositando una gran confianza en el corazón de Lily, pero de pronto saltó una gran duda en ella; una angustia la invadió.

- ¿lo harás? Aún sabiendo que dirán que "La gran estrella de Quidditch le dio por cantar con una chica que no es para nada popular" - inquirió avergonzada.

- Que cosas dices Lily, la popularidad da igual¿tu crees que cuando sales de la escuela, consigues una carrera por popularidad o porque estás a la moda¿De qué sirve ser popular, si la popularidad no sirve para ser alguien en la vida; Ni alguien quien pueda tener una familia y una vida de la cual estar orgulloso? y odio que me califiquen como la Gran Estrella de Quidditch, soy más que eso, pero supongo que en el entorno en el que estoy es lo único que importa. – le espetó.

- James no quise ofenderte, disculpa. - contestó con la mirada gacha, si que tenía razón en cada palabra que había dicho. - Yo no creo que solo seas un jugador de Quidditch estrella, para mi eres algo más y algo muy importante, yo te considero un gran amigo, si bien es cierto, desde hace poco que no estamos llevando bien, pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que te aprecie mucho.

- No me ofendiste, y quiero que sepas que también te considero cómo alguien sumamente especial y que adoro conversar contigo pues puedo ser como verdaderamente soy, tampoco estás conmigo por interés, como muchas veces me ha pasado. - miró el suelo, carraspeó y luego dijo - ¿Tu cantarás, no es así?

- Claro, me siento muy a gusto, pero no puedo ocultarte que me da cierto temor, Connie siempre me molestó diciendo que cantar era mi pasión oculta - sonrió.

- Pues yo no cantaba ni en la ducha, me sorprendió saber que podía hacerlo y estoy seguro que a mis amigos le impresionará aún más.

- ¿Y eso te importa? – intervino.

- Me da igual lo que piensen, me gusta hacerlo y ellos no me detendrán.

- Lily le sonrió, esa charla sí que la había tranquilizado de sobre manera. Nunca pensó que James podría hablar así y que podía ser tan comprensivo y tranquilizador. - ¿Quieres ir a sentarte o quieres seguir bailando? - preguntó el chico.

- Prefiero sentarme. - respondió.

James tomó su mano y juntos se dirigieron a las orillas del local en donde reposaban muchos sillones, alrededor de la pista de baile. Tomaron asiento y luego de unos minutos se acercaron Remus y Johanny.

- ¡Uff! Que calor hace... - Remus se pasó la mano por su frente, aparentemente cansado.

- Pues claro¡Han bailado toda la noche! - exclamó Lily

- ¡Yo estoy muy cansada! - exclamó Johanny y se sentó junto a Lily.

- Que buena fue la idea de venir a bailar... - opinó Remus - ¿Cornamenta has visto a Canuto?

- Pues desde que fue a preguntarnos a mí y a Lily si habíamos visto a Connie, no. – se quedó pensativo. – Connie también desapareció¿Estarán juntos?

- Antes se asesinan – contestó Remus, Johanny rió.

- Pues yo no los vi en toda la noche, y ahora ni se ven - dijo Johanny distinguiendo a la multitud que bailaba.

Sirius y Connie se encontraban junto a la puerta del local.

- Yo…yo me iré, no me apetece seguir aquí, y bueno... gracias… - dijo rápidamente la castaña, tomó el pomo de la puerta la abrió, salió, dispuesta a irse, cerró la puerta pero Sirius se lo impidió.

- ¿No creerás que te irás sola en medio de la noche? - preguntó.

- Pues eso tengo planeado, dile a Lily que me dio sueño, por favor - pidió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Connie escucho en tintineo de la campanita de la puerta, suspiró, Sirius se había ido a bailar. "Cómo se me pudo ocurrir que se quedaría conmigo, nunca más podré tratarlo mal, le debo mucho, maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió acercarme a ese estúpido. Sólo por demostrarle a Black que podía ser igual de atractiva que él, pero lo que conseguí fue sólo ridiculizarse frente al él¡Qué noche! Ojalá no le cuente nada a James o a Lily..."

La castaña caminaba mirando el suelo, de pronto se asustó, una sombra la iba siguiendo. Se volteo rápido y se encontró con Sirius que caminaba junto a ella.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte. – se disculpó.

- Pensé que volverías al local. - dijo lánguidamente.

- No puedo dejar que te vallas sola, no están los tiempos para aquello, además estaba aburrido. – dijo sin mucha credibilidad.

Connie se dio cuenta de que mentía, no estaba aburrido, de hecho, como pudo ver, con esa chica lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

- Escucha, no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo, puedes ir a bailar, pues aunque no lo creas me puedo cuidar sola, sólo te agradecería que lo que pasó allá no se lo digieras a nadie, me harías un favor. - contestó.

- Por una vez en tu vida no puedes creer que sólo te quiero acompañar…y sabes, no tenía premeditado contarle a nadie lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué piensas tan mal de mí? es cierto que nunca nos hemos llevado, tampoco no busco ser tu mejor amigo, pero podrías aceptar cuando alguien te ofrece compañía.

Mientras discutían seguían caminando hacia Hogwarts, Connie no quiso responderle o más bien no sabía que decirle. Iban los dos en silencio.

- ¿Entraste al club de duelo avanzado? - preguntó Sirius.

- Pues sí, me haría bien saber defenderme bien - dijo con sinceridad pero para ocultarlo, usó un tono un poco irónico. - ¿Tu también estás o no?

- Sí, lo demás eran aburridos.

- Es raro decir que pienso lo mismo que tú - dijo Connie un tanto cohibida.

- Sí, quién pensaría que lo dirías. - contestó.

Ya llegaban al Castillo, entraron discretamente.

"Maldición, el mapa lo tiene James..."

- ¡Creo que viene Filch! - Susurró, y le agarró la mano a Sirius y se dirigió a una esquina que estaba llena de armaduras.

Connie se escondió detrás de una armadura, y Sirius se encontraba en la de al lado.

Unos pasos fuertes y una respiración agitada se comenzaron a oír con más cercanía, de pronto el pasillo se comenzó a iluminar, debido a la linterna que traía Filch consigo.

"Que no alumbre aquí, por favor, Merlín no dejes que nos descubra" - rogaba Connie.

"¡Oh no, mierda! Cómo no se ocurrió pedirle el mapa a James¡no quiero otro castigo!" - se decía Sirius.

- ¡Si ya sé que están aquí! No se escondan - gritó - si lo castigos fueran más dolorosos no habrían alumnos vagando... - maldecía.

Filch siguió caminando por el pasillo, buscando a los alumnos que no se encontraban en sus camas.

Cuando ambos dejaron de escuchar los pasos del conserje, luego de unos segundos en los cuales estuvieron seguros de que no corrían peligro. Salieron de detrás de las armaduras.

- Ya puedes soltarme la mano... - susurró Sirius.

La castaña, aún no se daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, quitó su mano lo más rápido y se sonrosó cómo nunca antes.

- Disculpa, no me di cuenta - dijo avergonzada.

- Da igual, vamonos luego a la sala común que no quiero castigos ésta semana - rió, para alivianar el ambiente, pues el también estaba un poco avergonzado pero lo disimulaba, y disfrutaba poniendo nerviosa a la chica.

Connie comenzó a caminar, quizás Black no era tan desagradable, había ganado puntos cómo persona, había demostrado que no era más que un chico apuesto sin cerebro que lo único que podía hacer bien era jugar quidditch, le demostró a la castaña que a pesar de su ineptitud (cómo ella lo calificaba) tenía mas de media neurona.

Sirius la seguía, la chica le había demostrado que podía ser simpática, que se podía charlar con ella y que podía dejar a un lado su papel de "Fiera" (cómo él la calificaba) y poder ser agradable y atractiva. Nunca había percibido ese lado sensible y frágil de la chica.

- _Dulces de menta _- susurró Connie y la dama gorda les dio el paso acompañado de gruñidos por haberla despertado.

En la sala común ya no quedaba ningún alumno, las cenizas de la chimenea ya se apagaban, dejándose ver una tenue luz.

- ¿Vamos a tomar algo, antes de irnos? Mientras que aparecen Connie y Sirius - pregunto el Licántropo.

- Excelente idea Lunático - afirmó - ¿Vamos chicas?

- Por mi perfecto - respondió la Pelirroja - para mí también - corroboró la pelinegra.

Las dos chicas y el par de chicos de fueron a la barra y se sentaron James, Lily, Remus y Johanny, en ese orden.

- ¿Chicos, que desean tomar? – preguntó el chico encargado del bar.

- ¿Lily, tu que quieres? – le preguntó James.

- No sé, lo que quieras tú - aventuró la pelirroja.

- Hidromiel ¿Está bien? - propuso el chico.

- Sí está bien - dijo - pero me parece que tú quieres otra cosa¿Te apetece whisky de fuego? - preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

James la miró contrariado - ¿Eres adivina? - preguntó divertido.

- Pues más o menos - sonrió y miró al chico que esperaba la orden - Dos whiskys de fuego por favor. - pidió.

El chico se dirigió a Remus y Johanny que se había decidido de inmediato.

- Dos cervezas de mantequilla - ordenó.

- ¿Cervezas? Que fome¿No quieren whisky? - preguntó James - para divertirse, digo - sonrió.

- ¡No tengo problema! - respondió Johanny.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos - ¿De verdad quieres whisky? - preguntó asombrado.

- Claro ¿Tú no? si tu no quieres, tomamos lo mismo, me da igual...

- ¡No! A mí me gusta el whisky, sólo que no creí que quisieras - intervino - Dos whiskys más por favor - pidió al chico que esperaba impaciente.

Luego de dos minutos su orden llegó. Platicaron mucho tiempo; Remus y Johanny después de un rato comenzaron a conversar de sus futuros y que planeaban hacer con sus vidas, Lily y James también iniciaron una plática aparte, sobre si pensaban compartir con sus amigos lo del club de teatro y las audiciones, pero decidieron guardárselo para ellos.

Ya muy tarde pero aún el bar permanecía lleno de alumnos y jóvenes, decidieron irse, habían pasado ya casi tres horas desde que llegaron, no vieron por ninguna parte a Sirius y Connie, supusieron que ya se habían marchado, pero igualmente era extraño que se fueran si despedirse o avisar.

El Domingo fue un día caluroso, lo merodeadores durmieron hasta tarde a exceptuando a Remus que bajó a tomar desayuno con las chicas, la tarde fue tranquila, sin ninguna primicia.

El Lunes amaneció soleado, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Lily y Connie, la pelirroja despertó, se deshizo de las sabanas, se amarró su cabello, se puso su bata y se dirigió al baño, sin antes despertar a Connie.

- Connie... - la sacudió - Despierta, que no querrás llegar tarde a clases otra vez.

- un ratito más - suplicó perezosamente, sin abrir los ojos.

- No señorita¡Levántate! - Lily destapó a la chica y puso sus manos en su cintura - No me obligues a hacer uso de los increíbles encantamientos que conozco. - agregó, orgullosa de sí.

Connie se acurrucó, abrazándose las piernas, abrió un ojo con gesto molesto.

- Si que eres mala, además, no siempre llegó tarde a clases. - se defendió.

- Pero nos restan puntos, así que ¡Arriba!

- Pesada - Connie abrió los ojos, bostezó y se puso sus zapatillas de levantar.

Cuando ambas ya se habían bañado y puesto su uniforme, bajaron a la sala común.

Remus y James se encontraban en un sillón junto a la chimenea, esperando a Sirius.

- Hola chicas - Saludaron al unísono.

- Buenos días - contestaron.

- ¿Bajan a tomar desayuno? - preguntó la Castaña.

- Esperamos a Sirius... - contestó el Licántropo.

- Bajen que yo lo espero - ofreció James.

- Está bien - respondió Remus.

Los tres se dirigieron al retrato y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

James y Sirius no demoraron en bajar.

Ya quedaban 10 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, por esto los merodeadores y las chicas, se marcharon a sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que compartían con Ravenclaw.

Entraron al aula, donde ya varios de los responsables alumnos de Ravenclaw ya se encontraban en sus pupitres, con su libros, plumas y tinteros listos para la clase. Remus divisó la negra melena de Johanny sentada en un pupitre de atrás, estaba sola y buscaba algo en su mochila. Lily y Connie se acercaron a ella, la castaña dejó caer sus libros en el pupitre, Johanny dio un respingo.

- ¡Connie! Me asustaste. - exclamó.

- Lo siento - sonrió.

Lily rió, y colocó su mochila detrás de la silla y se sentó junto a Johanny, Connie también lo hizo.

Los merodeadores saludaron a la Ravenclaw y tomaron asiento en el pupitre que se encontraba junto al de las chicas.

El maestro entró al aula y cuando lo últimos alumnos, retrasados se encontraban ya sentados el profesor inició la clase.

- Hoy nos corresponde hablar sobre los hombres lobos. - dijo ceñudo el profesor. Algunos alumnos tomaron nota. - abran su libro en la página número 259 - indicó

Remus tenso, obedeció a la indicación del maestro. James lo miró de reojo y le sonrió.

- Naturalmente las personas, generalmente hombres, que son mordidos por hombre lobos se transforman en ellos en Luna llena - dijo el profesor - Éstas agresivas criaturas, que inspiran desconfianza a la mayoría de los magos, (Remus frunció el ceño, y James le dio un discreto codazo) tienen las mandíbulas largas, los hombros encorvados, patas con garras y la cara peluda. - tosió - No se conoce ninguna cura, aunque algunos desarrollos recientes en la preparación de pociones han conseguido aliviar los peores síntomas. Una vez al mes, cuando hay luna llena, el mago o muggle afectado se transforma en una bestia asesina, no importa lo normal y cuerdo que sea en otras circunstancias.

En el aula se escuchaban el chasquido de las plumas, todos los alumnos tomaban apuntes.

- Personalmente, creo que los hombres lobos inspiran mucha desconfianza, son seres insociables, malos y crueles además muy bestias... - carraspeó.

A Lupin le hervía la sangre, James estaba pendiente de éste por cualquier cosa, él era muy pacífico, pero cualquier cosa podría pasar. Sirius que estaba junto a James, también estaba preocupado por la reacción de su amigo, el igualmente estaba molesto.

- Si me disculpa profesor - intervino Johanny, varios alumnos voltearon a verla, los merodeadores no fueron la excepción. - los hombres lobos son como todos lo demás - exclamó molesta, el profesor la miraba con los labios apretados - ellos son hombres lobo una ves al mes de doce meses del año, entiéndase como sólo doce días de 365, y por eso un Licántropo puede tener una vida sumamente normal, como todo ser humano - tosió - y he de llegar a la conclusión de que éstos, si no quieren serlo, no son bestias ni salvajes, sin una ser humano cómo todos lo demás. - finalizó.

Varios alumnos asentían, aprobando la opinión de la chica. Remus la miraba con sorpresa, estaba agradecido.

- No recuerdo haberle dado la palabra, señorita Adams, puede guardarse su opinión. 20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw por su impertinente intervención.

Johanny iba a replicar, pero no encontró prudente hacer que la quitaran más puntos a su casa. Dentro del aula se escuchaban varios murmullos de desaprobación tanto de Gryffindors con de Ravenclaws. Connie murmuraba molesta - ¡Claro! Usted si tiene derecho a dar su opinión pero los alumnos NO.

- ¡SILENCIO! Voy a restar puntos a ambas casas. - gruñó el profesor.

La clase se quedó en completo silencio.

- Bien, cómo deber, tienen que hacer un ensayo de tres pergaminos sobre las leyes que rigen en el mundo mágico, que favorecen y limitan la vida de lo hombres lobos. Pueden empezar ahora mismo, la próxima clase me los entregan terminado. - señaló.

Los alumnos comenzaron a trabajar. Luego de media hora, la clase terminó y los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes.

Los merodeadores y el trío de chicas caminaban por un pasillo.

- ¡Valla! Nunca pensé que ibas a contradecir al maestro, con le humor que tiene - exclamó Sirius.

- Pues acostumbro a decir lo que pienso - explicó - pero le quitaron puntos a mi casa - se lamentó.

Remus permanecía callado.

- Pues yo también le debería haber dicho unas cuantas cosas - dijo Connie fastidiada.

- Más encima nos deja deberes¡Son muchas las leyes! - protestó exasperado James.

- La verdad sí, son hartas - murmuró Remus.

- Bueno, yo me voy a mi sala común - dijo la pelinegra. - Adiós.

Todos se despidieron de la chica y se dirigieron a la sala común de los leones.

Sirius, Remus y James subieron a su habitación a descansar, mientras que Lily subió a la habitación de las chicas a leer. Connie decidió ir a observar el tablón de los anuncios, esa mañana lo había olvidado.

Se dirigió a donde se encontraba y leyó, salían las fechas de inicio de lo clubes, y el horario, desvió la vista y se encontró con una llamativa hoja.

- Ohh, no... - susurró.

De pronto una chica la empujó, Connie molesta, se giró para ver quien había sido, Sharon Goldstein.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! - gritó la rubia, su popular hermano Patrick miró curioso el letrero:

**CLUB DE TEATRO (AUDICIONES):**

CLASIFICADOS PARA LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA (PAREJAS):

_-Sharon Goldstein &__ Patrick Goldstein._

_-James Potter & __Lily Evans._

En la sala común todos se habían volteado para ver que ocurría.

_**Continuará...**_

_**¿Qué revuelos ocasionarán los resultados de la II prueba?**_

_**¿Qué pensará Remus, de acuerdo a la postura de Johanny frente a lo hombres lobo?**_

_**¿Pasará algo entre Sirius y Connie?**_

_**¿James y Lily podrán salir adelante cantando¿Qué pensará la escuela de ello?**_

_**Lean y sabrán, gracias por su reviews, disculpen por la demora, el colegio me tenía llena de pruebas!! Pero aquí estoy, y se vienen la vacaciones! Denle a GO! Y haber si pueden contestar alguna de las preguntas! Besitos.**_

**Conz.bLack**

RESPUESTA REVIEWS Capítulo anterior:

**Amy:** _gracias por tu review! jaja actualizare lo antes que pueda, y que me permita el colegio, ojalá te guste el cap._

**Patito: **_A mi también me encanta Sirius, lo amo es que lo encuentro taaan sexy! jaja gracias por tu review! que bueno que te guste el fic, besos!_

**CoNnY-B:** _Si, debo admitirlo, Una escapada y acoso, es fuerte! y se viene peor jeje, que bueno que te gustó el cap, dime si te gusta éste, besitos! hablamos._

**Hermione granger de potter: **_genial que te haya gustado el cap! dime que te pareció éste! me costó hacer la audiciones, que bueno que te gustaron! besos!_

**ByxProngziita: **_Prongziita Xuiizh Noviia Profuga de Prongs!! Aparecerás en uno de mis fic! (Y) besitos! y al fin actualicé! suerte con tus fics! hablamos!_

**Yomiih: **_que bueno que encuentres entrete el fic! si, ha habido mucho Sirius y Connie, quiero explicar "Su historia", pero en éste cap. se viene mucho Lily/James y en los que vienen! gracias por tu review!_

**NannyPotter:** _Johanny!! gracias por tu ayuda en el cap, escribí tu opinión , gracias por tu review! hice la aclaración. Que bueno que te gusta el fic, cuéntame que te pareció el cap! besitos! Hablamos!_

**Katrina Black:**_ que bueno que te guste la adaptación, he trabajado mucho en ella! gracias por tu review, actualizaré lo antes que pueda y como me lo permita el colegio, pero se vienen la vacaciones. Gracias por tu review!_

**-Andromeda HP-: **_Hola! Gracias por tus reviews y pos seguir el fic! Si es verdad las discusiones son re tontas jeje, pero en éste cap y en lo que vienen, están siendo más tolerantes el uno al otro! Quizás de paso a algo más, anda a saber tu jaja, Gracias por leer! No vemos! Cuéntame que te pareció el capi y haber si puedes contestar alguna pregunta! Besos!_

**Alejandra1:**_ Sí, la peli me gustó, pero no es que sea fanática lo que pasa es que cuando la vi, fue como "Oh, esto quedaría genial en un Lily y James" y ya ves me puse a trabajar, y creo que con buenos resultados! Dime que te pareció el cap! Besitos! Y gracias por tu Review._

**Andrea:**_ Gracias por leer y por tu review! Y que bueno que conozcas mi fotolog, Besos! Dime que tal te pareció el capi! Saludos!_

**Pachu:**_ Gracias por tu review! Actualizo lo antes que me permite el cole y si la inspiración llega, claro! Se vienen mis vacaciones así que espero actualizar más rápido, Besitos!_

**Trixi-Black:** _Gracias por tu review! Y también por los de HA..sí está más avanzado pues lo comencé aquí y como le fue bien, lo subí en HA. Dime que te pareció el capi, besitos!_

**Dani:** _que bueno que te guste el fic! Si lo ataques de celos de Sirius son re chistosos! Pronto se verán por aquí! Cuídate mucho! Y gracias por leer y por el review! Duerme que hace bien! Jaja, besitos! Dime que te pareció el capi._

**Florencia: **_con cada capi trataré de apurarme más! Gracias por leer! Se vienen las vacaciones y trataré de actualizar más rápido! Cuéntame que te pareció el capi. Besos!_

**Lesli: **_me he calentado mucho la cabeza tratando de adaptar la peli con el fic! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Gracias por leer! Y dime que te pareció éste capi. Besitos!_

**Prisci: **_sí la peli es re buena! Adaptarla a un Lily y James ha sido genial, gracias por leer! Y dime que te pareció el capi! Muchos besitos!_

**Keniliz:** _Creo que ya te mande un personal! Pero aquí va otro! xD jaja si bien romántico, aquí se viene un poquito más! Ahora están los resultados de las audiciones! Jaja síp súper nice es James y Sirius también xD … Fíjate que a mí también me parece que hay algo entre Remusin y Johanny, pronto veremos! Ben en un acosador de cuarta y sí llega Súper Sirius!! (Lo amo!) y ya vez lo que pasó, no tan violento pero luego pasará algo peor! Cuéntame que te pareció el capi. Besitos!_

**Marieel: **_jaja. Gracias por el halago! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Gracias por leer! Dime que te pareció el capi! Besitos! _

_**Si les gustó el capi, denle a GO! Y me dicen que les pareció, alguna crítica, que debo mejorar, o si saben alguna respuesta de las preguntas! Muchos besitos a todos los que leen, a los que dejan review y a los que no dejan también.**_

**C**onz.**b**Lack


	6. Enfretando nuestros miedos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que les resulten familiares pertenecen a la famosísima y multimillonaria Rowling, los personajes que nunca antes habían oído son creación de ésta loca que está al otro lado de la pantalla. AVISO: Queridísima gente que lee el fic. Este fic está basado en la película High School Musical de Disney. La base es la película y sus canciones pero eso no quiere decir que va a ser igual, por eso desde ahora me iré desligando de la película, aunque el fic seguirá teniendo la misma base ;) También estuve editando los capítulos, nada importante, pero arreglé y agregué algunas cositas xD _Capítulo dedicado_ a [ Fran ! εïз que sigue mi fotologs y me dejó un review muy lindo, ojalá te guste el capi! Y a todos los que siguen el fic ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**Breaking Free**

**Capítulo 6:** "Enfrentando nuestros miedos".

_En la sala común todos se habían volteado para ver que ocurría._

- ¡ÉSTO ES-ES-ES! - gritaba la rubia moviendo sus brazos como loca.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Potter no juega Quidditch? - preguntó Patrick si hacerle caso a su hermana, rascándose la barbilla.

Varios alumnos se acercaron al tablón de los anuncios. Preguntándose que era tan terrible para que la popular chica estuviera tan encolerizada.

- ¡EVANS Y POTTER SE VAN A ENTERAR! Nadie me va a quitar mi papel en esa obra, nadie... - se repetía ya un poco más calmada - ¡EVAAANS! - gritó Sharon sobresaltando a todos los alumnos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Connie miró a ambos lados y se aseguró de que Lily seguía en los dormitorios de las chicas. Corrió hacia las escaleras de caracol y se encontró con Lily que tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Quién chilla así? casi caigo de la cama del susto. ¡Dios! Connie dime quien fue que le restaré puntos, aunque sea de mi propia casa. No es posible que alguien se ponga a gritar así. ¡Hay alumnos estudiando para sus TIMOS, para los exámenes! - exclamó la pelirroja buscando entre lo alumnos.

- ¡Cállate Lily! esto es más importante... - pidió Connie llevándosela a un lugar con menos gente y mirando alrededor procurando que nadie la viera.

- Pero... ¿Por qué hay tanta gente alrededor de...? - Lily cambió su semblante enseguida. Y se puso blanca como la cera. - ¿Salió...Salieron...re-resultados de-de algo?

- Sí Lily. Y Sharon Goldstein está hecha una furia.

- Yo-yo... - Lily estaba pálida y no lograba ordenar sus ideas para decir algo coherente.

- No te pongas así...

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No me preguntarás que está pasando?

- Sí claro, pero éste no es el momento. Debes ir para allá y hablar con la rubiecita que tiene un escándalo gigante, y anda diciendo de todo.

Lily sabía que Connie no se llevaba con Sharon. Consideraba que era una chica que para lo único que sus neuronas hacían conexión era para combinar sus atuendos. Encima ella era una de las tantas chicas que desfilaban en la larga lista de mujeres con las que Sirius había tenido alguna aventura.

- Está bien, pero tendrás que acompañarme.

- Pues claro, estaré detrás de ti - le dijo Connie mientras miraba a Lily. La pelirroja pareció decidida pero de pronto entró a dudar - ¡Vamos Lily! ¿Dejarás que esa niñata se salga con la suya?

- No claro que no... pero…

- Entonces... ¡Anda ya!

Lily se acercó a la multitud. El grupo de alumnos que se había acumulado se quedó en silencio al percibir su presencia.

Sharon dejó de refunfuñar. Y por fin vio a la pelirroja que tanto buscaba.

- ¿Me necesitas Goldstein? - le preguntó Lily reuniendo todo su valor y adoptando un pose indiferente, dejando la actitud asustada de momentos atrás. Sabía que la chica se iba a enfadar aún más...

- ¡¡TÚ!! TE ATREVISTE... ERES UNA... ¡VAS A SABER CON QUIÉN TE METES! - la rubia se acercó a ella amenazadoramente.

- ¿A que se supone que me atreví? - inquirió Lily con un tono de voz que no era el más adecuado. Sharon empezó a adoptar un peligroso color rojo en el rostro.

- ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡TE HAZ PRESENTADO A LAS AUDICIONES! - la rubia intentó arañarla pero la pelirroja la esquivó con agilidad y le atajó la manos impidiendo que se moviera.

- Las inscripciones eran libres ¿no? no vi ninguna prohibición por ninguna parte. Quizás a McGonagall se le olvidó mencionarlo.

Sharon se retorcía enfurecida. Ese comentario sarcástico de la pelirroja no ayudó en que se ablandara su expresión, menos su ánimo.

- ¡TE CREES MUCHO! ¿EH? ¡PUES ERES UNA ZORRA! - chilló la rubia descontrolada.

Lily contrajo su rostro en un gesto de furia y la soltó. Le había dicho zorra. ¡Zorra! eso no se lo iba a permitir.

- ¡¿CÓMO ME HAZ LLAMADO NIÑATA?! - exclamó Lily enfadada fulminando con la mirada a Sharon.

Todos lo alumnos miraban expectantes lo que sucedía, sin provocar el mas mínimo ruido y atentos a los movimientos de cada chica.

- ¡Já! ahora sucede que eres sorda ¿eh, Evans? - Sharon sonrió y adoptó una actitud más calmada que el borde de la histeria en el cual se encontraba.

- Quizás esté sorda. Pero más que yo, tú estás celosa, ¿no? Y te encuentro razón, es muy comprensible… claro, debe sentirse mal ser la chica más popular de la escuela y que gracias a una extraña para nada popular no logres conseguir un sencillo puesto en una obra de teatro... - aventuró la pelirroja, tratando de fastidiar a la chica. Y lo consiguió.

- ¡¡ESTÚPIDA!! - chilló roja de rabia. Y se abalanzó contra Lily y le arañó el rostro. Esta vez Lily no logró atajarla y sintió un profundo arañazo en la mejilla. La pelirroja se llevó la mano al lugar dañado que estaba cubierto de sangre.

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ? - preguntó una voz masculina proveniente de las escaleras de caracol que se dirigían a los dormitorios.

- ¡Potter! él es el otro chico de la audición - se oyó decir a un chico entre el tumulto de alumnos que presenciaba el escándalo.

- ¿Lily te encuentras bien? - Connie se había acercado a su amiga preocupada.

- Sí, no es nada - Lily levantó el rostro, y con un movimiento de varita se limpió la sangre de su cara y de las manos.

- ¡¡Potter!! Ahh ya veo, Creíste que el Quidditch no te haría lo bastante popular ¿eh? así que decidiste audicionar para una obra de teatro y con ese bicho raro de Evans... ¿no? - dijo la rubia con un tono dulce, nada creíble y bastante molesto.

- Goldstein, no vuelvas a llamar así a Lily ¿está claro? - les espetó James fastidiado.

- ¡¡SE VAN A ENTERAR CON QUIÉN SE METEN!! – Gruñó - No dejaré que una patética parejita como ustedes – masculló mirándolos desdeñosamente – Me robe el protagonismo de esa obra. – La rubia buscó con la mirada a su hermano e hizo un ademán de irse. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios. Algunas chicas que pertenecían al grupo de "amigas" de la rubia la siguieron. Cuando la silueta de la chica desapareció por completo todas las miradas se centraron en una chica pelirroja.

Lily se sintió intimidada y profundamente angustiada. Quizás no había sido lo correcto cantar en esa audición y menos provocar a una Gryffindor tan "popular". La pelirroja miró a su alrededor, no estaba acostumbrada a que tanta gente fijara su atención en ella, estando en esa situación prefería ser invisible, cómo siempre fue en varias ocasiones. Lily guardó con rapidez la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a las escaleras de las habitaciones de chicas.

James observó a sus amigos que no comprendían nada de lo que sucedía, miró a Connie que con un movimiento de cabeza le asintió; hecho un último vistazo y se dirigió a las escaleras de caracol. Luego de unos segundos Connie se percató de un importante detalle. James era un chico y nunca podría subir las escaleras de los dormitorios de mujeres, la castaña lo siguió para ayudarlo a llegar a donde se encontraba Lily.

Los murmullos estallaron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Chicos y Chicas comentaban lo que acaba de ocurrir. Remus y Sirius se acercaron al tablón de anuncios que al parecer contenía la información que necesitaban para entender algo de lo que ocurría.

El Licántropo no tardó en darse cuenta el motivo del escándalo, Sirius miraba ceñudo la llamativa hoja del taller de teatro.

- ¿Cantar? James... ¿Canta?

- Según éste cartel James fue a la audición, y con... - dijo Remus

- Evans - intervino Sirius aún ceñudo y con cara de no entender nada.

- No entiendo por qué él no nos comentó nada de esto.

- Se supone que somos sus amigos ¿no? - dijo amargamente Sirius.

- Sí Sirius. Somos sus amigos - Remus lo miró severo - Quizás temió que nos burláramos o no lo sé, Sirius... James en nuestro mejor amigo y debemos apoyarlo.

El moreno gruñó.

- Sirius...

- ¡Si ya lo sé! Pero sigo insistiendo que nos debería haber dicho...

Connie ayudó a James a subir a los dormitorios de chicas, y creyó que lo más prudente era dejar a Lily y James a solas. Bajó a la sala común donde se encontró con Remus y Sirius.

- ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? - preguntó bruscamente Sirius.

- No claro que no, pero creo que...

- ¡Ah ya veo!

- ¡Sirius ya basta, te estás comportando como un niño de primaria! pronto hablaremos con James y con Lily. Y no le hables de ese modo a Connie que ella no te ha hecho nada. - exclamó el Licántropo.

La castaña miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, sí...yo, lo siento - susurró disculpándose.

- Vamos a los jardines. Pronto nos encontraremos con Lily y James, y les preguntaremos qué es eso de la segunda prueba - propuso Connie y junto con los dos merodeadores se encaminaron al retrato de la dama gorda.

James se acercó al dormitorio que le correspondía a Lily. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero antes decidió tocar por educación. No obtuvo respuesta, suspiró.

Decidido abrió la puerta pero no se encontraba nadie en la habitación. Se dirigió hacia el baño del cuarto de las chicas, con cuidado apoyó su oreja en la puerta, quería saber si había alguien adentro.

Apesadumbrado escuchó un débil sollozo al otro lado de la puerta, era Lily. Se sentía culpable.

- Lily ábreme la puerta, por favor.

La pelirroja al escuchar aquella voz se estremeció, creía que estaba sola. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie. Se quedó en silencio, simularía que no había nadie adentro. Así James se iría.

- Se que estás ahí, Lily tenemos que hablar. Déjame entrar.

- ¡Vete! Déjame sola. - exclamó Lily, disimulando que estaba llorando.

- No me iré de aquí hasta que abras la puerta y podamos hablar.

- No te abriré. ¡No quiero hablar!

- Pues me quedaré aquí hasta que me abras. - dijo James con firmeza.

- ¡Te quedarás ahí todo el día! – chilló desde dentro Lily, fastidiada por la insistencia del chico.

- Me da igual.

Lily se apoyó en el frío muro del cuarto de baño, se dejó caer y quedó sentada en el suelo, abrazó sus piernas y sin quererlo se puso a llorar en silencio.

James se sentó apoyado en la puerta, miró el cielo por la ventana. Se sentía extraño. Sentía algo extraño... por Lily.

Sirius, Remus y Connie paseaban por los terrenos del castillo. Todo lo que estaba pasando era muy extraño. Por todos los pasillos se comentaba lo que había sucedido en la sala común de los Gryffindor. Connie había escuchado a una chica de Ravenclaw criticar a Lily, la había oído decir que era muy extraña y que no podía creer que James Potter tuviera esa clase de "juntas". Remus y Sirius tuvieron que sacar a la castaña a la fuerza de ahí para que no se abalanzara sobre la chica de séptimo.

Caminaban en silencio por la hierba. Los rayos de sol de la mañana habían desaparecido dando paso a un frío día de invierno.

Johanny estaba sentada en un banquito junto a un árbol a las orillas del lago. Vio a los dos merodeadores y a la castaña y fue a charlar con ellos.

- ¡Hola Chicos! - saludó sonriendo.

- Hola - contestaron al unísono, no con el mismo ánimo de la Ravenclaw.

- Hoy comienzan los clubes ¿Vieron los horarios? - preguntó la morena, caminando junto a los otros tres chicos.

- No, en el tablón habían anuncios más llamativos y preocupantes. - contestó Sirius sarcástico mirando el lago despreocupado y con la manos en los bolsillos.

Johanny lo miró sin entender.

- No le hagas caso, no amaneció bien. - murmuró Remus lanzándole una mirada asesina, Johanny le asintió. – Esta mañana no tuve tiempo de ver lo horarios. ¿Sabes cuando es Pociones Avanzadas?

- Sí, todos los martes a las 5:00 de la tarde. Mañana empieza. - informó - ¿Tú te inscribiste, no es así?

- Ajá, según escuché Slughorn es el maestro.

La morena asintió.

- ¿Sabes cuando empieza duelo avanzado? - preguntó Connie, frotándose las manos. Hacía mucho frío.

- Los lunes. Comienza hoy a las 7:00 de la tarde. No conozco al profesor que lo impartirá. Supongo que es nuevo, oí que era un ex alumno.

- Sí parece que sí. - Connie miró su reloj pulsera, eran las cinco de la tarde. - Pues yo iré a otro sitio, ¡Nos vemos! - Connie se despidió con la mano y se encaminó al castillo.

- Pues yo igual me iré, debo ir a... a la biblioteca ¡Sí! a la biblioteca - Sirius sonrió y se fue también al castillo.

Remus alzó los hombros, observó como se alejaba Sirius y continuó paseando con Johanny.

Había pasado exactamente una hora, y Lily aún no salía del baño. Todavía yacía en el suelo y se abrazaba las piernas, tenía frío y hambre. No sabía si James seguía en la habitación, no le importaba, se lavaría la cara y se acostaría. No iba a salir de su habitación. No ese día.

Se puso de pie y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el cabello enmarañado. Abrió la llave del lavabo y se lavó su cansado rostro. Tiró de una toalla que estaba colgada al costado, y sin darse cuenta tiró un pequeño frasco de vidrio al suelo. El impacto del frasco sonó fuerte y el suelo quedó lleno de pedacitos de vidrio.

- ¡Rayos! que torpe soy. - susurró despacio.

- ¡Lily! ¿Estás bien? – el chico golpeaba la puerta.

James que estaba al otro lado sentado en la alfombra de la habitación, esperando que Lily abriera la condenada puerta para poder charlar. Se había quedado dormido, y al escuchar el ruido del frasco roto se despertó sobresaltado. Se puso de pie, atento a lo que ocurría dentro.

- Lily abre la puerta – pidió James con un tono de voz sereno, tratando de no sonar preocupado, pensó que le podía transmitir cierta tranquilidad que necesitaba a la chica.

La pelirroja no contestó, y a modo de respuesta descorrió el pestillo de la puerta.

James abrió la puerta lentamente.

El baño de chicas era bastante espacioso, había muchas botellas, botellitas y maquillaje por todas partes. Lily estaba agachada junto al frasco roto y tenía un pedazo de vidrio en la mano, su varita estaba tirada cerca de la puerta, y ella sin hacerle caso al chico se puso a limpiar su desastre.

- No tomes los vidrios, te harás daño.

La pelirroja soltó el vidrio, sin atreverse a pararse.

- Vamos… Lily ven aquí – dijo con voz cálida, James se agachó y le tomó la mano a la chica, con delicadeza le obligó a pararse.

- Pensé que te habías ido - soltó la chica.

- No sin antes hablar contigo.

- James yo...

- Tienes que estar tranquila.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo esté? Todo el colegio debe estar comentando lo que sucedió.

- ¿A quién le importa lo que digan los demás? Mientras tú estés tranquila contigo misma, tienes que estar bien.

- James, no voy a soportar que digan que "al fantástico jugador de Quidditch" le dieron ganas de cantar con un bicho raro como yo – balbuceó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

James frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Lily, ya hablamos de esto…

- Pero… - interrumpió la pelirroja.

- Déjame hablar – Lily se quedó en silencio apenada. El pelinegro tenía su mano entre las de él y le transmitía cierta seguridad. Pero no creía que podría ser capaz de soportar ser el blanco de burlas y comentarios malintencionados. – Tú no eres un bicho raro, y por muy cursi que suene, eres una persona hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Me gusta estar contigo, y cantar más todavía. Si canto es porque a mí me agrada y me hace sentir bien, no por complacer a los demás. Ya te dije una vez que la popularidad da igual, y no porque a una niñita mimada no le guste que hayas asistido a esa audición, no vas a cantar, no dejes que te pisoteen.

- James… Tú sabes que esto es difícil para mí.

- Anda, sé valiente.

- Me estaba acostumbrando a ser invisible… - susurró decaída.

- Una persona como tú, no podría ser invisible. Lily no tienes que avergonzarte, eres una chica fantástica, con carácter y muy guapa, no comprendo la razón por el que quieras esconderte.

Lily no dijo nada, bajó la mirada y se puso a mirar sus zapatos cómo si fuera lo más interesante que había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Vamos a cantar en la segunda prueba y mejor que nunca. – afirmó el pelinegro.

- Yo… - Lily cerró lo ojos con fuerza aún mirando el suelo, levantó su cabeza y miró a James directamente a los ojos – Yo lo haré.

El chico sonrió lleno de júbilo y abrazó a la chica que sonrió tímidamente.

- Sabía que no me defraudarías. – James dejó de abrazarla. Le tomó la mano, llevándosela del baño; en la puerta se agachó a recoger la varita de Lily que estaba tirada, y despreocupadamente murmuró "Reparo" apuntando los trozos de vidrio, luego le devolvió la varita a su dueña. Juntos se encaminaron a la habitación.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

- Al Gran Comedor, por supuesto, has estado todo el día encerrada en ese baño, debes comer algo. – explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- James no quiero bajar, prefiero… quedarme en mi habitación. – James le miró desconcertado. – Por favor… sólo por hoy. – pidió Lily.

James le asintió no muy convencido, quizás enfrentar a toda esa gente que debía estar comentado lo que sucedió con Sharon, le asustaba.

- Pero no creas que no comerás. Te traeré algo de las cocinas, los elfos se ponen muy contentos cuando los visito. – James sonrió y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa divertida.

- Gracias…

- No te preocupes. – James antes de salir de la habitación le guiñó un ojo.

Connie se había aburrido mucho sin Lily; había ido a la biblioteca a avanzar un poco con su deber de Defensa, donde encontró algunas leyes que limitaban la vida de los hombres lobos, que al parecer era muchas, y de las que favorecieran sus vidas no halló. Decidió terminar el deber junto con Lily, la pelirroja conocía más de todo eso de los hombres lobos.

Salió de la biblioteca y decidió irse por un pasillo más desabitado, no deseaba escuchar comentarios resentidos hacia Lily. Ahora no tenía a alguien para que la frenara cuando no se controlara con sus impulsos, no quería problemas.

Por el pasillo no se veía ningún alumno, y por las ventanas de éste no se filtraba mucha luz. Nunca antes había estado allí, siguió caminando y se encontró con dos Slytherins que hablaban en susurros. Connie decidió no hacerles caso y pasar de largo, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos, los alumnos de Slytherin nunca le habían dado confianza y no tenía a nadie que considerara amigo de aquella casa.

Los dos chicos al percatarse de su presencia se extrañaron, por ese pasillo no solía circular casi ningún estudiante, se dejaron de susurrar y esperaron que pasara la chica.

- Hablamos luego en la sala común, tengo que arreglar algunas cuentas con esa... - masculló uno de los dos alumnos, de pelo negro y liso.

El otro Slytherin miró de soslayo a la chica que se alejaba y asintió de forma maliciosa, luego se dirigió por el lado contrario del pasillo. Snape, apenas la figura de su compañero de casa desapareció por entre las sombras se encaminó por donde se había dirigido la castaña.

Connie no sabía en donde se encontraba...

- ¡Diablos! Maldita hora en que se me pudo ocurrir venirme por aquí - maldijo - me tendré que devolver.

Connie siguió caminando unos metros más pero creyó que lo más sensato era devolverse, quizás que hora era, debía ir al club de Duelo, y a su primera clase no podía llegar tarde, causaría una mala impresión desde el principio. Se dio la vuelta y asustada se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, levanto la vista y se encontró con el detestable rostro de Severus Snape.

Sirius se encaminó a la biblioteca, pero al llegar a ésta se le quitaron todas las ganas de entrar al observar a los alumnos de séptimo, la mayoría de Ravenclaw ya estudiando para los EXTASIS, se sintió agobiado. Ese lugar no era para el, mucho silencio le aburría. Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió de largo, antes de irse al club de Duelo, se iría a descansar a su habitación. Al pronunciar la contraseña a la dama Gorda le dio automáticamente la pasada a la sala común de su casa, en ésta se encontraban muy pocos alumnos, y sin tener otra opción siguió de largo a su habitación. Una vez allí se hecho en su cama y sobre su velador, notó que había una pedazo de pergamino.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – pronunció el moreno y el pergamino se abrió y dejo ver un minucioso mapa de todo Hogwarts, los nombres de los alumnos y de los profesores del colegio, también se podía saber en donde se encontraban.

Despreocupado echó un vistazo, haber en que parte se encontraba Snivellus. Recordó su misión, la llamaría… ¿Cómo la llamaría?, PGADC era un nombre perfecto (PeloGrasientoAcosadorDeCuarta), la razón del nombre del plan era bastante sencilla. Pelo Grasiento: Todo alumno que pisaba Hogwarts, al estar a kilómetros de Snape se daba cuenta de la grasa que existía en su cabello. Todos los alumnos que lo habían visto se daban cuenta de que nunca pudo encontrar un shampoo adecuado. Acosador de Cuarta: Bueno no _sabía_ ni tenía una razón tan obvia como la primera pero le gustaba como quedaba el nombre - Sirius sonrió como estúpido - y si era un acosador tenía que ser de cuarta ¿Estamos hablando de Quejiquis, no? - pensaba Sirius, decidido a cumplir su misión.

¡Encontró su objetivo! Se encontraba en un pasillo que por lo que recordaba él, no había estado más de dos veces por ese solitario lugar… ¿Qué hacía Snape ahí?

Sirius se incorporó y se sentó en la cama con rapidez, sorprendido. ¡McCartney estaba con él!

El moreno aún con cara de extrañeza miró cuidadosamente el mapa del merodeador. El en pasillo del séptimo piso, cerca de las aulas que estaban sin uso y donde no concurrían habitualmente los alumnos; habían dos puntitos, donde una etiqueta señalaba el nombre de cada individuo. McCartney se movía muy lentamente, mientras que el punto que tenia la etiqueta de "S. Snape" la seguía muy de cerca. Sirius estaba atento a los movimientos de los dos ¿Qué quería Snape de McCartney? Ambos puntos comenzaron a moverse en círculos, al parecer la chica intentaba irse de allí, pero Snape se lo impedía. Sirius frunció el ceño y cada vez le inquietaba más saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese pasillo; esperó unos segundos viendo cómo los puntitos del mapa se movían, revelando los movimientos de Snape y McCartney, de un momento a otro ambos se quedaron quietos... El Slytherin tenía a la castaña contra un muro.

Sirius sin poder resistirse, introdujo el mapa en su bolsillo sin siquiera pronunciar las palabras para que éste se ocultara y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a ese solitario pasillo...

Remus y James se encontraron a la entrada de la sala común. El pelinegro de dirigía a las cocinas, y el licántropo decidió acompañar a su amigo ya que no tenía nada más que pudiera hacer.

- ¿Cómo está Lily? - preguntó Remus suavemente.

- Se resistió a hablar conmigo pero pude convencerla para que pudiéramos charlar, se encuentra bien.

- y ¿Cómo estás tú? - Le preguntó el castaño a su amigo.

- Bien supongo, aunque ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

- Prongs... ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada? Nosotros lo hubiéramos entendido.

- No lo sé Moony, no sabía si quedaríamos en la segunda prueba… y si no quedábamos, era mejor evitarse todo esto ¿no crees? – dijo James levantando los hombros.

- Pues sí, aunque a Sirius tendrás que explicarle, estaba sentido porque no nos dijiste nada.

- No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él y me comprenderá. – James sonrió.

Remus asintió. El castaño se veía cansado, estaba más pálido de lo normal. Todo indicaba que se acercaba la luna llena.

Los dos merodeadores se encontraron con la entrada de las cocinas de la escuela, James se acercó al gran cuadro que tapaba la entrada e hizo cosquillas a la pera que había pintada. Ambos chicos entraron y se hallaron con todos los elfos domésticos deseosos de brindarles comida y golosinas.

- ¡Remus! – James negó con la cabeza divertido, su amigo estaba sentado junto a un mesón donde dos elfos le llevaban todas la variedades de chocolate que tenían en la cocina.

- ¡Espérame no te vayas! – dijo el Licántropo.

El pelinegro estaba parado junto a la puerta de la cocina, con unos bollos en las manos (que un elfo doméstico se había encargado de empaquetárselos cuidadosamente) y también se llevaba una pequeña canasta con frutas en su interior.

Remus se echó al bolsillo cinco barras de chocolate y agradeció a los elfos domésticos que estaban a su alrededor, mientras que se fue comiendo una barra de chocolate blanco en el camino a la sala común.

-Vaya, vaya McCartney. Mucho tiempo sin estar a solas ¿Eh?- murmuró el Slytherin al oído de la chica.

La Gryffindor contuvo la respiración, odiaba estar con Snape, odiaba verlo, odiaba escucharlo, aborrecía estar cerca de él y tener algún contacto con el chico. Si el creía que era la misma niña asustada y que pudo manipular estaba muy equivocado. Ella ya había aprendido y nunca volvería a ser aquella vulnerable muchacha que alguna vez fue, él se había encargado de cambiar aquello.

Connie empujó al chico, que desprevenido casi cae al suelo. Snape sacó su varita y apuntó a la castaña, y para sorpresa de él, la chica también había desenvainado su varita.

- Ya no soy aquella débil niña de 15 años - le espetó mirándolo con un profundo rencor.

- Me doy cuenta con sólo mirarte - soltó Snape mirando apreciativamente el cuerpo de la chica.

- Eres un… - Connie no siguió hablando, apretó los labios y musitó - Snape, déjame tranquila. Olvida que existo, ya me hiciste suficiente daño.

Connie bajó su varita y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse de allí.

- No es tan simple McCartney.

Sirius se quedó quieto al escuchar aquella conversación desde unos metros atrás. Snivellus algo tenía con McCartney, le sorprendió el cambio de actitud de la chica, nunca la había escuchado hablar de ese modo. Iba averiguar que era lo que había sucedido cuando ella tenía tan sólo quince años y si le había hecho daño él se iba a encargar de que Snape tuviera lo que se merecía. El merodeador se fue de allí, no quería encontrarse con Connie en ese pasillo, ella no debía saber que él estaba dispuesto a descubrir lo que le hizo el Slytherin ni que había escuchado aquella conversación.

Connie hizo que no escuchaba y se fue a su club de duelo, se olvidaría de aquel encuentro indeseado. En esos momentos creía que lo mejor fue haberse metido a ese club. Saber defenderse le haría muy bien, además intuía que ese club había sido creado por los rumores de que malos tiempos se acercaban, nada perdía con saber resguardarse.

James y Remus estaban sentados en los sillones que se encontraban junto a la chimenea. James se había quedado con los bocadillos. Después de varios intentos pudo darse cuenta de que subir por esa condenada escalera hacia los dormitorios de chicas era imposible, sólo por su condición de ser hombre.

Sirius entró por el retrato de la dama gorda, aún quedaba media hora para el comienzo del club y si tenía suerte podría hablar con James. Divisó a sus amigos junto a la chimenea y se fue a sentar con ellos.

- ¿Qué hay Padfoot? – preguntó James.

- Humm nada importante ¿Qué tal la audición?

- Pues... Sirius yo no sabía que había quedado en esa segunda prueba - explicó James con sinceridad.

- Yo creo que debemos tener una conversación los merodeadores ¿No? cómo antes, ¿Qué les parece? - preguntó Remus tratando de que la tensión que había se esfumara - Para ponernos al día - sonrió el Licántropo.

- Creo que estaría bien - opinó James. Los dos merodeadores fijaron su atención en Sirius, que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Sólo si lo hacemos como en los viejos tiempos ¿eh?

Remus sonrió viendo a sus dos amigos abrazándose.

- Mañana entonces ¡Adiós compañeros! - exclamó Sirius con un gesto divertido - Me voy al club, ya es la hora.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, y por éste entró Connie.

- ¡Connie, por fin apareces! te he estado buscando - exclamó James.

- Oh, pues fui a dar un paseo antes de irme al club - explicó sin ánimo.

- Pues yo me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar...

- ¿A subir donde Lily? - intervino la castaña. El merodeador asintió - Claro, vamos.

James fue al sillón en donde estuvo momentos antes, y llevó consigo los bocadillos que se había encargado de sacar de la cocinas.

Connie ayudó a James a subir, y le dijo que se quedara un minuto afuera mientras procuraba que Lily se encontrara sola, la castaña entró a la habitación que compartía con Lily y otras chicas de Gryffindor.

Lily no estaba sola. Jess, una chica rubia estaba ordenando unas revistas que tenía sobre el escritorio. Connie era su amiga, solían conversar de chicos guapos. La castaña se acercó a la rubia y le susurró algo al oído, Jess sonrió y paró con su tarea. Lily miró a Connie sin entender nada, ella sólo le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con picardía antes de salir con la rubia de la habitación.

James que esperaba afuera se escondió, y vio pasar a Connie con otra chica.

La castaña le dio el paso a Jess para que bajara, se giró a donde estaba James y le levantó el pulgar. James le sonrió agradecido.

El chico tocó la puerta y antes de recibir respuesta entró al dormitorio.

- ¡James! - exclamó Lily sorprendida, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó de su cama.

- Toma, te traje esto - sonrió - por ahí hay un chocolate - dijo James sonriendo.

- Wow, gracias - sonrió Lily.

- No es nada, te lo prometí - sonrió - me tengo que ir, Connie iba a distraer a tu amiga unos minutos para poder traerte esto. Nos vemos mañana.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, James se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La miró otra vez a los ojos y se fue de la habitación.

Lily suspiró.

- ¡Merlin! ¿Por qué James es tan condenadamente atractivo? - exclamó Lily. La pelirroja sacó una manzana de la pequeña canasta que James le había llevado. Y se recostó sobre su cama.

Continuará…

**Queridísimos lectores, no crean que me olvidé de mi fic. Lo sé, me demoré como nunca antes, demasiado! Lo siento, éste capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo… ojalá no los defraude :) **

**Sólo háganme feliz dándole a Go! Jeje**

**Bueno y hoy es 21 de Julio. Una fecha re importante para todos los fanáticos de Harry Potter xD Hoy salió el séptimo libro, genial no? Yo ya lo tengo y luego de subir cap me pondré a leer.**

**Disfruten el capi y díganme que les pareció. Por supuesto muchas gracias por los reviews :D soy tan feliz con haber llegado a los 100, gracias a ustedes ;D**

**Saludos y besotes ;)**

**Connie**


End file.
